Jurassic Heroes
by TorryLover
Summary: The Heroes travel to the Island of Hove. Dinosaurs roam the ground. Will they escape or get eaten alive by the thing they didn't even now existed! Jurassic Park Crossover! COMPLETE
1. The Island

Jurassic Heroes - Cross Over

Our Heroes get stranded on the new Isle of Hove. Dinosaurs roam the grounds, will they get off the Island alive, or get eaten by the thing they didn't even know existed.

--

Chapter 1 - The Island

"I can't believe I agreed to come" Nathan said. "I have better things to do then sit on a plane and go to a place that is in habited by dinosaurs". "don't you want to get out of New York and go an explore" Peter said. "No, I want to go to sleep" he said turning over and putting his seat back. He dozed off into a deep sleep. Peter sighed, he hoped this trip would help everyone get along, but it wasn't going all too well.

x

Sylar sat in the back seat, he forgot how he was forced on this plane, to go and see the land of dinosaurs, he didn't want to be here especially with his enemies in front of him, well now he could kill them and take their powers and said a dinosaur killed them. He wondered if that could actually work. Matt said "It won't work Sylar, were watching you", Sylar hated that guy, he kept on getting into his mind at the wrong time. He looked out the plane window, the sooner they got down the better, maybe he would kill Matt first.

Hiro watched Sylar from his chair, he kept his eye on him, making sure he wouldn't do any funny business, if he did, he had his sword ready. Ando was listening to his music on his Ipod, he was really excited to be going here. He had always wanted to see a real dinosaur.

x

Claire looked over at her friend, she was so happy he was their. She hadn't seen him for so long. Zach sat with his headphones in the next chair. She peeked over to were her dad was, he was looking out the window. Then at her other dad that was snoring so loud the whole plane could here him. She looked out the small window and saw the Isle of Hove. It just looked like one of your normal Islands.

They all looked out the windows, it was absolutely beautiful, their were rivers in the mountains. Matt said "Just remember, this island is supposed to have T-Rex's and Raptor's on it". Peter nodded and went to the pilot, 'were are we landing?" he asked. The Pilot pointed to a road leading into the dense forest. Pete nodded and went back to his seat. "At least we got the best man to protect us from them nasty dinosaurs" Clair said sarcastically looking at Peter. He smiled.

x

Their was a sudden jerk of the plane, the pilot said "everyone, buckle your seat belts, it might be a rocky way down". Everyone climbed back into their seat and buckled their seat belts. Sylar showed off and made his powers do it for him. He looked out the window, but couldn't see anything, only darkness. He said "you might not listen to me, but look out your windows", no one did, except for Pete. He budged his brother to move out the way, so he could open the shutter. He gasped.

Their was nothing out their, except for darkness, Peter got up, the plane was still jerking up and down. Claire said "Peter, get back in your chair", "look outside" he said as he passed her. He went into the pilots cabin. The Pilot was dead, the window had been smashed, how had it happened so fast he thought to his self. Syler came up behind him and knocked him out the way. Peter said "what are you doing, you can't fly planes", "Yea, but I know how things work" Sylar said. He looked at the numerous buttons and pressed one.

Suddenly the plane started going up, out of the darkness and into the light. They got out into the open, Sylar said "that wasn't so hard was it", but then the plane just stopped, they had run out of fuel, they started going down, and down into the jungle. Peter and Sylar got back into their seats, Peter though to his self, did he just do that from the goodness of his heart, or did he do it for his self. That thought was interrupted as they hit something, and everyone fell forward.

x

The plan suddenly stopped, like they were on the ground, Pete said "That wasn't that Aaahhhh", they started falling again. They plummeted into the ground, the back end of the plane sticking up in the air. Peter started to say something when they heard a noise, it was a screeching like noise. The plain dropped full on the ground. Everything was still, Pete had a piece of metal sticking in his back, but he didn't know about any one else.

The screeching noise went away. He sat their for a minute and caught his breath. Then he slowly un buckled his seatbelt, he took hold of the metal in his leg, and pulled it out, he tried not to scream so he wouldn't get any attention off the things on the Island. It healed up faster then you could say bob's your uncle. He got out of his seat, and went to the row behind him, his brother was their, he looked petrified. Peter shook him and Nathan looked at him, he said "I wanna go home now please", "Are you okay?" Peter asked. Nathan nodded.

They found Claire sitting their healing her cuts. Zach had been hit on the head and was unconscious. Ando and Hiro were okay aswell, just a little shaken, then Peter saw Hiro's leg bleeding. It had a piece of metal sticking out. But Hiro hadn't felt the pain yet. They heard someone calling out quietly, it was Nikki, she had been pinned down and Jessica hadn't come out yet, to use her super strength. Peter pulled the piece of her and helped her up.

They all got out of the plane, then Nikki said "Micah, I heard him screaming, where is he?", Peter went back into the plane wreck.He couldn't find Syler or Micah any where. "could they of fell out of the plane", Claire asked tipping water over Zach to make him wake up, Zach said quietly, "I thought I saw someone sliding down, but then I got hit by something", he closed his eyes again, his head as banging, and he could feel some blood trickling down his head aswell.

To Be Continued...


	2. Allosaurus

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys!**

**--**

Chapter 2 - Allosaurus

"Micah, Micah were are you" Nikki shouted, "Calm down Nikki" Peter said. "Calm down, calm down! my son is out their probably hurt and scared or worse. Sylar is out their, what if he..." "He won't", Peter said. "He might be a killer, but he does have a brain", "yea, but what if Micah doesn't for long!" Nikki screamed at him. "He might act all powerful, but he wouldn't be able to survive here on his own" Claire said. "Anyway, if there are actually dinosaurs here, then if you scream any more, they'll come, and not the good kind ever", Ando said. "No one asked you" Jessica said. "He's right" Peter told her.

x

Micah got up slowly, he was surrounded by overgrown trees, he couldn't see anything, he wasn't hurt, well he didn't think he was until he started to take steps forward, he fell on to his knee. He pulled up his trouser leg, he had a cut on his knee. He leaned onto a large tree near him. He wished he had never came on this trip now, what if they never found him, what if he got eaten. He was getting scared. He heard a noise from a pair of bushes in front of him, he hid behind one of the tree roots that was sticking out of the ground. Two Trodon jumped out and looked around, it was a small creature with an extra two toes at the back of it's leg.

Micah watched them until they ran off. He got up and looked around, he didn't now which way to go.

x

Syler looked around, Nathans ability would do him good at this point in his life. He could just fly up and away. He walked through the dense forest, he didn't believe about these dinosaurs, they were extinct. He heard something in front of him. He walked slowly up to the two bushes, and went threw them, he saw Micah sitting their trying to tend to his knee. Micah jumped when he saw Sylar suddenly appear. "They left you aswell have they?" Sylar asked sarcastically. Micah didn't answer. He just looked at Sylar, It was like he was looking threw him, he had fright all over his face. "Nice to see I'm so scary" Sylar said.

Micah pointed at something behind Sylar, Sylar looked round and legged it, then he remembered that he had forgot Micah. Micah was glued on the spot. Sylar ran back and pulled him up, if he ever needed his ability, he wouldn't go into a dinosaurs stomach to get it. He ran dragging Micah behind him, Micah tried his best to keep up. They could hear it behind them. Sylar looked behind him and saw it was gaining up on them. He threw a ball of nuclear power at it, but it kept on coming.

They came out into the open, and they both saw a group of stegosaurus. Sylar pulled Micah behind an overgrown root. They could hear it coming for them. They sat tight and it appeared, when the stegosaurus's saw it they ran, the Allosaurus ran after one of them and caught it. Sylar pulled Micah up and they made a run for it. Staying in the open, but also by the dense forest. Micah looked back and saw that the Allosaurus had gone. Sylar stopped and sat down, Micah leaned on a tree trunk, they were both tired. "I wanna go home" Micah said quietly, "You'l be lucky" Sylar said grinning. Micah moved back, what did he mean by that. Although Sylar was just playing with him!

x

"What do we do know then" Claire said. "Why doesn't Hiro teleport us out of here" Ando said. "because we can't leave without Micah" Nikki said. "I can't teleport anyway, it won't let me" Hiro said. They all looked at him, if Hiro couldn't teleport then Peter wouldn't be able to teleport. How the hell would they going to get off this Island. They checked the plane for any essentials they needed. They found a freezer box, it was full of water and some Japanese food that Hiro insisted on bringing along. They searched the baggage hold. They found some warm clothes, but couldn't find everything, most of it must of fell of the plane.

Peter looked up from what he was doing, he could of sworn he heard something. He looked up and saw it, the Allosaurus that had been chasing Micah and Syler. "Everyone, get up and stay calm" he said quietly. Nikki looked round and screamed. She started to run, the Allosaurus ran after her. The others followed behind, Peter threw a ball of electric at it. It turned round and faced him. He should't of done that, The Allosaurus looked at him for a moment, he must of been wondering where the shock had come from. Nikki screamed, and came running back, she went in between the Allosaurus legs and ran back to Peter.

Behind her was a group of velociraptors. The group of Heroes went for cover, they flew up into a large tree and watched a ferocious battle take place. Even though the Allosaurus was nine times the size of the Velociraptor's they put up a good fight, their were about seven of them. They jumped on and attacked the Allosaurus. Then some of the tree's started to move, Peter and Nathan flew them up higher into the tree. They saw the trees behind them moving, they heard the Allosaurus screech as it's body was snapped in half, they heard the velociraptors calling out for each other.

x

Sylar looked at the boy in front of him, he wanted to help some way, but he couldn't. Micah was looking at the cut on his leg, the running had made it feel better, though he didn't now how that was possible. "How's your leg" Sylar asked. "doesn't hurt as much" Micah said not looking up. Syler nodded. He had to have it cleaned out soon or it would become infected, Their had to be a stream near here somewhere. They started walking again, they didn't speak. It was either they didn't want to attract anything or it was that Micah was scared to talk to a man that was a murderer.

x

It was getting dark, they had been told that their was a facility near the run way, were the plane was suppost to land. But they didn't now where that was. Nikki sat down on the ground all she wanted was her son and to get off this island. "what do we do now then Pete, it was your idea to come on the trip?" Nathan asked. "Yea, why drag us along" Nikki said, getting up. "You didn't need to come, you just all come to prove my theories of dinosaurs on earth was rubbish, but it wasn't was it" Peter told them.

To Be Continued...


	3. Deinonychus

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys! Yeoman1000, I have tried hard to follow your advice!**

**--**

Chapter 3 - Deinonychus

Sylar had gone for a walk, he couldn't do much else besides watch the boy sleep. He could hear a stream flowing. He heard something else that made him stop in his tracks. He stood there for a minute listening, wondering what it could be. he hoped it was one of them cute little pigeons they had back home. But this was an island full of dinosaurs. He abandoned looking for the stream and started walking back. He hard it getting closer, and suddenly something jumped on to him. He fell on the ground, the claws were like daggers. He saw big yellow eyes looking in to his. It had huge jaw that was snapping at him. He used his telekinesis to push it off him, but it just came back again and again. He threw a ball of nuclear energy at it, it soon ran off.

He could really have used Claire's ability at this moment. His legs and one arm had been torn, He sat up very slowly. He had read about these dinosaurs, they had big yellow eyes and a second toe with a long curved claw. He looked at his leg and saw something sticking out. He pulled it out with his free arm, it looked like a raptors claw. He put it in his pocket, it would be a good souvenir. He dragged his self back to were Micah was. He was still sound asleep. He heard noises through out the night, he was slowly bleeding to death.

x

The others had found a tree to lie down at for the night, they looked up trying to see the stars beyond the trees. They decided to go on shifts, Peter, then Nathan, then Hiro, then Ando, to make sure nothing sneaked up on them.

They woke up the next day to an earthquake. Peter got up and held on to a branch. He looked and saw a herd of stegosaurus charging up, he could see a few other dinosaurs behind them, they were about half the stegosaurus's size. They were heading straight for the trees,

Peter shouted "Run", the others jumped up, and they started to run, They ran straight into a pair of Tyrannosaurus Rex's. The T-Rex's looked up from their kill and turned there head's to look at Peter and the others. They could feel the earth wobbling beneath them. The T-Rex's looked up and ran past them. They started to run again.

x

Sylar was sitting up on the tree, he had been tending to his cuts and bruises, he had ripped some of his shirt to use as a bandage. He had put pressure on his cut's to stop the bleeding. Micah was still sleeping, he slept like a log. When he finally woke up, he looked at the dangerously injured Sylar. "What happened?" Micah asked. "What does it look like boy genius" Sylar said. He took the claw out of his pocket, Micah looked at it, he had never saw one up close, only a fake one at a museum when he had went on a school trip.

Sylar tried to get up, Micah got straight to his feet and helped him, he had saved his life after all, if he hadn't been their for him he would of been eaten by that dinosaur they had saw earlier. Sylar was surprised that Micah was helping him, but he didn't say anything. He leaned against the tree, He felt like his left leg would buckle at any moment, his right leg hadn't been slashed as badly, he could still put weight on it.

Sylar said "How are we going to get out of here?" looking at Micah. Micah shrugged his shoulders. It suddenly went quiet, the birds had stopped singing. Sylar could hear thumping, it was way off in the distance, he had used his super sonic hearing. They heard a helicopter go over, they saw it up in the sky. Micah ran out into the open plane. "Micah"shouted Sylar.

x

Peter and the guys had found a stream, the exact same stream Sylar had been able to hear when he got attacked by them Deinonychus, better known as raptors. They washed their faces, Zach sat down by a tree, his head was still thumping. "wow, look at that" Claire said pointing to something through the tree's, it was a brachiosaurus eating some leaves above them. Everyone stared at the graceful animal.

They started walking to wards it, Ando had said that these animals were the most kindest and wern't going to gobble you up. They came out of the dense forest and found a wonderland. It had a waterfall, berry bushes and the river seemed to be swarming with fish. There were triceratops, stegosaurus's and about four brachiosaurus's. They walked slowly across the grass. The dinosaurs didn't seem to mind them much, some stegosaurus's looked at them, but then went back to eating.

To Be Continued...

Sorry for it being short! Please R&R


	4. Coelophysis

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys! Yeoman1000, I have tried hard again to follow your advice on their and there!**

**--**

Chapter 4 - Coelophysis

Micah looked behind him, the plane hadn't noticed him, but it seemed like the raptors had. Micah crouched down and put his hand's over his head, it was nice while it lasted. Sylar couldn't let this happen, he summoned all his strength, and produced a big ball of nuclear power. Sylar threw it at them. Micah nearly got blinded by the light, he saw two burst into flames and turn to ash, while all the others run off. Micah looked over to were Sylar was.

Sylar bent over in pain, every part of his body was beginning to hurt. Micah ran up to him, he thought of what he could do, but couldn't think of anything. They would haft to find Peter soon.

x

"Are you sure you cannot teleport?" Peter asked, "Why don't you try" Hiro said, putting his sword down. Peter nodded and stood up, he tried his very best to, but couldn't. "what about flying man" Hiro said looking up to Nathan. "It's limited" Nathan said.

Some how their abilities were very limited here. They sat by the waterfall and thought of what to do next, they had found a place full of food, but they hadn't found Micah or Sylar. Nikki was getting worried, she was scared that she would never be able to see her little boy again. She was thinking of all the worst possible outcomes, like getting eaten or Sylar killing him.

x

Sylar was sitting down at the tree and said quietly "have you ever watched Jurassic Park before Micah", Micah nodded, "well you should now not to run in to the open" Sylar said. Micah nodded again, he wasn't exactly listening to him, he would much rather think of a way out then listen to him talking about Jurassic Park. Sylar was still very weak, he fell asleep soon after he had told Micah not to run into the open.

Micah got up, Sylar needed water if he was ever going to survive. So Micah went out on his own, he knew it would be dangerous, but he needed a drink aswell. Micah hoped them raptors wouldn't be back anytime soon, or he would be finished. He heard a stream flowing, he followed the sound. Their it was a lovely little stream that could save him in the middle of no were. Micah rushed over to it, it looked clean enough. He used his hands as a cup to drink the water, it was like spring water back home.

Know he just had to get back to Sylar and bring him here, it sounded easy, but then there were the raptors, T'-Rex's and all the other nasty dinosaurs that were looking for some food. Micah started walking back trying to be as quiet as he could, as he got over a fallen tree, he stopped suddenly, in front were two Coelophysis eating a kill. They hadn't noticed him yet. He got off the tree and crept round a different way. He heard a roar and he put his hands over his ears.

Sylar suddenly woke up, he had heard it. He looked round, but could not see Micah any where. He got up slowly, where had the boy gone he asked his self. Sylar started moving, slowly, but steadily. Micah saw troodon and some Hypsilophodon run out of the bushes. He hid down in a hollow tree trunk. Something huge burst out of the trees. It was another T-Rex, the Coelophysis tried to get way, but they were too late, the T-Rex picked them up in his mouth and swallowed them whole. It looked around, it seemed to be looking for something.

x

Peter lied down on the grass and looked up into the sky, he saw some birds fly across it, then Nathan, "we have to go and find Micah" he said. Peter got up, it was such a lovely place why did they haft to leave, "because a little boy is out their" Matt said. Peter nodded, "okay, but it's getting dark, we won't be able to see anything, it's better if we wait till morning" Claire told them, sitting back down. the others agreed. Their was no point looking for some one they couldn't see.

x

The T-Rex was still their, it was finishing the kill the Coelophysis were eating. Micah was watching it, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Micah looked out the hole, that he was looking through, where had it gone. He blinked and their it was looking him in the eye, he jumped back and screamed, but then felt a hand on his mouth. He tried to struggle at first, but then he noticed it was Sylar. They stayed still when the T-Rex came to have a look.

To Be Continued...


	5. Tyrannosaurus Rex

**Thanks for the Reviews Guys! **

**--**

Chapter 5 - Tyrannosaurus Rex

Sylar and Micah sat their, it was said that if you sat still then a T-Rex would not see you. The T-Rex came over, he looked very confuse, it was like they were not even their. It sniffed at them and around them, It opened it's mouth, Micah closed his eyes. He thought this was the end, but then the T-Rex closed his mouth, he turned around and moved away. Micah opened his eyes, he watched the T-Rex move away. Sylar let go of Micah and leaned back, that had been scary.

Micah got up slowly and so did Sylar. It had to be a way to find the others. Sylar and Micah began walking, they would have to find a place to sleep for the night soon as it was getting dark. They sat down by a tree, Sylar was getting very dehydrated and his bandages wern't working aswell as they had earlier. Micah sat up watching him, he couldn't believe that he was watching over Sylar, maybe it was because Sylar had saved him many times since they had come here. At least now he could do a history report on dinosaurs.

x

Peter woke up, it seemed like it would be a miserable day, their were black clouds and the sound of thunder around. They got into groups, Peter, Claire, Nikki, Noah and Zach, then Hiro, Ando, Matt and Nathan. They tried to spread their powers out so each group would have someone that could fly and teleport. They started going separate ways, they didn't even no if Micah or Sylar were even alive, but they never said that because of Nikki.

It started to rain, they walked around in the rain, Peter flew up to see if he could see anything, he saw Nathan on the other side and he waved to him. Then he went back to searching for Micah, he heard someone scream and saw something moving in the trees under him, he swooped down, a T-Rex was heading for the others. He through a ball of electric at it, it turned round it didn't look very happy, then he saw another one coming out of the trees, it roared and the T-Rex stopped looking at him, it turned round and ran to the other.

Peter got back on the ground and they started to run before it noticed they had gone. They got away from it, Jessica came and said "we better find him soon", Zach slipped up and said "he might be already dead", Jessica wasn't happy about that she turned round and pinned him to a tree, "don't you dare say that, okay", Zach tried to get her hands of his neck, but she was too strong, "put him down, he didn't mean it" Claire said, "you won't say that again will you" Nikki told him. Zach nodded.

x

Micah and Sylar stood up, thank god it was raining. They started walking, they would haft to find Peter soon. Sylar tripped over something and landed on his arm, they heard a crack as it hit the rocks, Sylar screamed in pain. Micah stood and watched as he sat up and looked at his arm, it was broken. "Why the hell did I come on this stupid trip for, I don't even remember" Sylar said looking up at Micah, Micah turned away, "Micah, don't make me angry, or you won't see your mother again" Sylar warned him. "The, the Haitian, he erased your memory" Micah muttered quietly to his self, he hoped Sylar hadn't heard it, but Sylar had super hearing so he had. Sylar decided not to take it out on the boy.

They started walking, "so tell me, why am I here?" Sylar asked him, "I dunno, my mind was erased aswell" Micah said quietly, "How do you now my mind was erased then" Sylar asked, now he was thinking it was all made up. "I heard them speaking, something about erasing our mines" Micah said and stopped. "who?" Sylar asked, when Micah didn't answer, Sylar knelt down in front of him and said "Who Micah", Micah shrugged his shoulders. Sylar got up, and kept on walking, Micah followed behind.

All they needed now was some food, but were. Sylar held his arm up, what next falling of a cliff. He swore to his self whenever he got his hands on the people who made him come here, he would do very bad things. He watched as Micah followed him, they were both soaked and were probably no closer to finding Peter. They walked along and heard a T-Rex, why hadn't his super hearing picked it up earlier, it came out of the trees and looked at them. They stood their and looked back at it, "Sylar" Micah said, Sylar turned round and saw Micah getting down into something, he followed him in. The T-Rex just looked on.

Inside was the best thing they had ever saw, it was small but it was shelter. they searched round and Sylar found a bandage, he unwrapped his old bandages and put on new ones, he tried his best, but they didn't look perfect. Micah looked around, "their has to be food here" he muttered to his self, "there is" Sylar said after he had finished bandaging and pointed to something in a cupboard. Micah went and looked, their were some tins and fruit. A big smile covered his face, maybe they would be okay.

x

Peter sat with a thump on a fallen down tree, they had been looking for hours, "we haft to keep looking" Nikki said, "okay, okay" Peter said getting up. He looked around, and hoped the others were okay.

x

"What does Tyrannosaurus Rex mean?" Ando asked trying to show everyone his knowledge of dinosaurs, "Tyrant Lizard" Matt answered, "correct" Ando said. Nathan chuckled, "whats so funny?" Ando asked, "nothing" Nathan said, doesn't he know Matt can read minds, Nathan asked his self. They never noticed that they had a group of followers behind them, Hiro turned round and said "Ando, what do you call these then?", Ando turned round and his face dropped, "umm we better go" he said, "why" Nathan asked. "Their called Oviraptors" Ando answered, "oh right" Nathan replied.

x

Sylar and Micah were eating some baked beans when they felt the room move, They heard a roar outside and quickly knew that it was the T-Rex, it started stamping on the roof and it shook violently, they held onto the closest thing, "hold on" Sylar said to Micah, he opened the hatch and electrocuted it, "Micah, get up here quick" Sylar said, Micah got out and saw the T-Rex on the ground, it was trying to get up, they made a run for it.

They ran as fast as they could, they could hear the T-Rex behind them, Sylar nearly ran o a cliff face, but stopped right at the edge, but then Micah came and tripped over pushing him and Sylar of the cliff.

...To Be Continued...

the Chapters will be longer know! Please R&R


	6. Cliffs

Chapter 6 - Cliffs

"Micah, Micah" Sylar shouted bobbing up and down in the water, the current was strong and his legs were aching from trying not to drowned.

x

"Get down" Peter said as they saw a T-Rex go past, it disappeared and they went on. "A dead end" Claire said pointing at the cliff, Nikki started to cry, she was losing all hope of finding Micah, then Zach spotted something, "hey look at this" he shouted out, Nikki looked up and ran over to him, Jessica snatched it off him and Zach fell of the cliff face, Peter flew and got him. "what was all that about?", Claire asked Jessica, "It's Micah's shoe" she said.

Noah looked over the cliff face and down into the water, they must of tripped or something pushed them in, "Do you think their dead" Peter asked Noah quietly behind the girls backs, "Yes, I do believe so, the current is to strong for them to survive" Noah said. Peter nodded, how were they gonna brake the news to Nikki. Claire was trying to comfort her with no luck.

Peter went over to her and explained, she screamed so loud, all their ears popped. She didn't want to give up hope, even though she was losing hope, she knew in her heart that Micah was alive. They walked back, Nikki kept Micah's shoe close to her. Now they had to find Nathan and the guys.

x

"Were not having any luck" Nathan said and sighed, "you said it" Hiro said and slumped on the ground, they were all so tired after walking for so long. They decided to go back, maybe the others had found Micah. They just hoped they wouldn't get lost, Nathan flew up and looked around, now where was that space, he looked over and saw it, he flew back down, but flew back up again, There was something huge down there, but he didn't know what. He couldn't see any of the guys. Even when it left he couldn't see them, he flew through the trees looking for them with no avail.

"Hiro, Ando, Matt'" he shouted out.

x

Sylar's body was filling up with water, he knew he was a gonner, but were was Micah, it was the only thing on his mind as he drowned.

x

"Nathan, Ando, Hiro" Matt shouted as he looked around, that thing that had chased them had finally gone but he did not know were any of the guys were, and he couldn't fly, so he was buggered. He walked around, his abilities was pretty useless, none of the dinosaurs could talk. Then he heard something, he heard a voice, he didn't know if it was his mind reading or someone speaking, then he heard chirping aswell.

He looked up into the tree and saw two birds chirping above him, "I don't now why people think were singing" one said, "when really were saying how stupid they are" the other said. He rubbed his eyes, that was weird.

x

"Okay, I think of place and go back" Hiro said. POP. He appeared back in the green place, he saw Peter and the others sitting by the water. "Peter, Peter" Hiro shouted, as he run over. Peter looked up and said "yea", "a big thing come and chase us all away" Hiro said catching his breath. "What do you mean?" Peter asked confused, "Flying man, he go up in the sky and look for this place, then big thing come and we all get separated" Hiro said.

Peter nodded, know they had lost even more members of the group. Then they saw something flying to wards them, first they though it was a bird, but it was Flying Man, Hiro made sure everyone knew by shouting it out. He landed and said "Hiro, were is Matt and Ando", Hiro shrugged his shoulders and stared, Nathan looked at the others, they were doing the same, he turned round and saw the T-Rex again.

They knew it was the same because it had an unusual white spot on the top of it's head, it roared. They just stood still, it went right past them to the watering hole. It took a drink and then got up and left. They must of been dumb. Peter slumped on the floor and something burst out of the tree's chasing the remaining veggies's away, the T-Rex looked at it, and roared, they didn't know what type of dinosaur it was. They went into an enormous battle, Peter and the gang just watched, they were too scared to move.

x

"I hate this place", Matt looked around, who had just said that, he hoped he wasn't reading animals minds again. he heard something rustling in a bush, he stepped back, he was ready for anything that came. Ando appeared and said "Matt, your alive", Matt relaxed as long as it wasn't a thing that would eat him. Unless they couldn't get any food and they turned into cannibals.

"You don't have an amazing power, that we don't know about do you" Matt said, "no, sadly" Ando said. "What abilities would you want?" Matt asked, "One that will make me turn like half animal and half human" Ando said, Matt nodded.

x

Some how Sylar was still on the surface of the water, his body wasn't given up yet apparently, he could hear another waterfall coming, he closed his eyes and felt himself drop.

To Be Continued...

I would like another heroe to come into the story, or maybe two. I just don't know which one you would like. So review and tell me what heroes you want on the island. Also thanks for reading!


	7. Sea Creatures

Chapter 7 - Sea Creatures

He got out of the water, and fell on to the ground. He was finally out. Micah sat up and rested, that had took all the power out of him. He looked round hoping to see Sylar or anyone, but there was nothing or no-one. Micah heard some rustling in the bushes, he got up and looked, out came a few hypsilophodon. They looked at him and then went back into the bush.

He heard a splash and looked over to the water hoping it was Sylar. But their was no one their, Micah looked away. He didn't now what to do, he heard yet another splash and saw a huge creature sticking it's head out of the water. It looked at Micah and Micah stood still. The creature tried to swing for him, but he run. He run into the deep forest. He looked behind him and saw it coming, it was on land.

x

"We'v been walking for hours" Matt said falling on to the ground. Ando leaned against a rickety old tree. It was also getting cold, and dark, they could hear weird noises coming from all sorts of directions. "Shouldn't their be a lab or like visitor center here" Ando said, "yeah, that was in one of the brochures on the plane" Matt said, "and the run way, there was bound to be people there right" Ando said, he had suddenly had a burst of brain power, which was very rare.

x

"What the hell is that" Nikki screamed. There was something slowly coming out of the water, the battling dinosaurs had heard Nikki's scream, a dinosaur with a long neck, like the one Micah was running away from surfaced. It tried to lash out at Peter but he flew into the air, "let's go" Peter said, "where, we are surrounded" Hiro said, looking left and right. "All hold hands" Peter said, "1,2,3" and poof they were gone. They all opened their eyes by the plane they had crashed down onto the island with.

"There has to be one of those transceivers here right" Peter said burying his head in the wreckage, "there should be somewhere" Noah said looking in the cargo hold or what was left of it.

x

"Will we be able to find them" she asked, "I dunno, I hope so" he said, "wooaah, was that" the girl asked, "I dunno, ahhh" the man said. Something was rocking the boat, but they didn't know what.

x

"I wonder were they could be" Ando said rubbing his chin, he went and sat on some ivy, Matt sat opposite him. "Probably in that green paradise" Matt said, Ando started to itch and after a while it started to annoy Matt a lot, "why are you itching so much" Matt asked, "I dunno" Ando said getting off, Matt started to laugh, "it ain't funny" Ando said scratching his arm, "better watch were you sit next time" Matt said and pointed to the poison ivy. "Oh buggar" Ando said.

They found some water and Ando tried to get rid of the itch with that, but it didn't work all that good.

x

Micah sat in the tree, he had finally lost that huge thing by climbing into a tree. It was also a better look out, but there was nothing really to see. Just more trees and mountains, but he could see the ocean, it was blue and calm, he could also see something else, something he hadn't noticed before, it was a green dome shape. maybe that was one of the labs or something. Maybe I could get there, Micah thought to his self, but then he saw an opening in the trees, like there was a cliff or lake or something.

He slowly went down the tree making sure he didn't slip..., but he did and landed on his backsides, in something that felt very cosy and warm. He opened his eyes and saw two Eudimorphodon looking down at him, they were like birds, but had arms and a long tale. They started squawking and pecking Micah, he tried pushing them away, but he couldn't. Then he noticed he was in their nest and had nearly cracked their eggs. He got out quickly and on to another branch, bu they wouldn't leave him alone.

He got down to the bottom and they left him alone, his foot relay hurt, probably from falling. He limped his way on to wards the dome shaped place, he hoped he could find it.

x

Peter was still searching for the transceiver, but he couldn't find it, he was sure that he had heard the captain talk to someone with it, at the beginning of the trip. Claire and Zach sat down on the grass, they were on look out for any thing or one. "That T-Rex is like Ted" Claire said randomly, "even though he tries to kill us know and then, he does sometimes save us", Zach nodded. "Who's Ted" Zach asked, "he could create nuclear power" she said, "One of you people then" Zach said folding his arms. "Don't have to be like that" Claire said, "were individuals".

Hiro was searching for Matt and Ando by teleporting everywhere on the island and calling for them.

x

Ando was still scratching, and his arms had gone red. Matt had hit him a few times now, because he hadn't stopped and it was relay getting to him now, they found a lake with a water fall, Ando went for a swim and the water seemed to calm the itching down, but when he got out he was at it again, Matt pushed him back in. they noticed another waterfall on the other side, but it wasn't that big and the current wasn't so bad.

x

Micah was starting to think that he had got his self lost.

To Be Continued...

I have a poll for who should come next to the island, a boy and a girl, it's on my profile!


	8. Spinosaurus

Chapter 8 - Spinosaurus

Micah walked along the forest path, he hoped he wouldn't bump into that T-Rex again. he heard a very loud thump, and the earth shook beneath him. At first he thought it was the T-Rex because the ground always shook when he came, He hid between two hollow tree trunks, he was wrong, it wasn't a T-Rex, it was a Spinosaurus, He had seen these creatures in Jurassic Park, he didn't think it was that big, but it was huge. It passed him very very slowly, like it was looking for something. When it had finally gone, Micah jumped out of the hollow logs and went to a tree, he needed to know if he was still on the right track.

x

Hiro teleported back to the guys who were settling down for the night, it was getting very dark and cold. Claire and Zach talked all night, asking each other how they came to be here and get in this situation and why there was a force field around the island. Peter was on guard duty and was leaning against a tree looking for any dinosaurs ready to jump out on them and gobble them up. He couldn't think of a way to get off the island, they needed a plane or helicopter. There was no way they could fic the engine, they needed electricity.

He thought about a boat, but they didn't now were to go, and were would they find a boat.

x

Ando got out of the water as it was getting very cold and dark, they sat on the grass and looked up in to the sky at the stars, "I can't remember the last time I did this" Ando said to Matt, "me neither, our lives have been so full of things, you don't get the chance to do things you enjoy" Matt said and sighed. They could hear the two water falls flowing and that was a brilliant background noise as they lay looking up at the stars.

x

Micah had climbed all the way to the top of the tree, only for it to be dark, he couldn't be bothered to go back down, because he could not see anything. He lay on one of the biggest branched he could find and fell asleep.

x

In the boat, the ocean had calmed down a bit, but now they were way off course.

x

As Matt and Ando slept, beyond the second water fall, some one was spluttering and splashing in the water at the bottom, it didn't exactly attract the attention the person wanted.

x

When Peter and the guys woke after a long night, they were determined to get off the island, with everyone they had come with, they just had to find them. they walked through the forest and heard a thump, they turned round and saw the T-Rex with a white spot on his head. He went right past them, and Nikki had even slipped in the mud and everyone had moved, "maybe he doesn't want to hurt us anymore" Claire said astonished, "you might be right" Peter said, "we should give him a name" Zach said quietly, "yea we should" Peter said, "but what", "Ted" Claire called out.

"Why Ted" Peter asked, "I dunno, because he raises havoc to save the people he likes" Claire said shrugging her shoulders. "Yea call him Ted" Hiro said. They agreed on the name Ted, but then went back to their main objective of finding the others. They didn't want to split up after losing Matt and Ando.

x

Matt and Ando got up, Ando's back was red raw after scratching all night, they walked across the green and wondered were they could find the others, maybe they were dead, maybe they were off the island, they didn' know. Matt Knelt down to do up his shoe lace, if he did run from a monster then he wouldn't want to get caught in his lace. Ando watched him do it up, Matt looked up after feeling something drip onto him, Ando had frozen, they were being looked at by a Spinosaurus. They were too scared to move, "Nice knowing you butty" Matt said, "yea, you...", a thing came flying into site and zapped the Spinosaurus.

The Spinosaurus looked up and caught it in his mouth, Matt saw Peters head sticking out of the Spinosaurus's mouth, there was a huge explosion and the Spinosaurus fell to the ground, the jaw bone had been blown off. They watched astonished as Peter made his way out of the Spinosaurus, his hand was hanging by bit's of muscle, and it looked like he had no foot, but it soon healed and it grew back. "Peter" they shouted and went to give him a hug. They were so happy he was still alive and hadn't been eaten or hadn't left them on the island.

Soon after the others appeared and greeted the boys, Hiro was so very happy to see Ando again.

x

When the explosion went off, Micah had nearly fallen out of the tree and was hanging on by a branch that was ready to snap. He pulled his self up before he did and then looked around the island at the top. He could see some smoke, he started calling out, maybe they could hear him. he shouted with all his might, but no one came. He looked over to were the lab was, but it wasn't there anymore. He stamped his feet on the branch and fell.

x

Peter had heard the calling, but couldn't make out who it was, he didn't now if he was imagining it. They started walking back to the wrecked plane, it was one of the safest places at the moment.

To Be Continued...

We have a tie on the poll, so I will need other people to vote for the new characters to be revealed!


	9. Baryonyx

**Author Note:**

**Sayuri The Dramatic Doctor - Sylar will come back before the end, there are some small paragraphs like:**

**As Matt and Ando slept, beyond the second water fall, some one was spluttering and splashing in the water at the bottom, it didn't exactly attract the attention the person wanted.**

**The Poll results are in, and Mohinder and Molly will be the one on the boat, but as a regular reader would like Maya and Alejandro to come onto the island. I will try and get them in somehow, but maybe later in the story, I still don't now how long the story will be!**

Chapter 9 - Baryonyx

"Molly hold on" Mohinder shouted from behind the wheel of the boat, the sea was getting rough again. Mohinder swore there was something in the water, but he didn't know what! They could see the island clearer now, Mohinder turned the boat to face the island but it turned over instead.

x

Micah looked up, his eyesight was all blurry, he could see eyes looking down at him, but couldn't make out if they were human or not, he raised his hand slowly and rubbed his eyes. He then opened them and saw two dinosaurs looking down at him, he jumped up and shouted. the two small dinosaurs ran away. Micah put his hand on his chest, his heart was pounding. He dragged him self to a nearby tree and leaned on it.

His leg really hurt after falling from the tree. Out of the corner of Micah's eye, he saw two little heads looking at him, he turned his head slowly and saw two little purple dinosaurs looking at him. They came over slowly, Micah was too hurt to run, so he hoped they weren't the horrible type. They walked round him and then to his feet.

x

"Peter, did you hear someone calling" Zach asked when he got Peter alone, "yeah, yeah I did" peter said remembering. "It sounded like Micah" Zach said quietly, "it did, didn't it" Peter said. They sat at the front of the wrecked plane, thinking. Claire came round to see what they were doing, "what you two over here for, Nathan's got some food" she said and went back round to the others, Peter and Zach scrambled up and ran to Nathan.

There were various fruits, before anyone took a bite, Peter said "are you sure these are not poisonous", "let me try" Claire said and took a bite out of the red colored one, "tastes like a apple" Claire said nodding, she tried all the other fruits, and they tasted like the ordinary ones that had back home, grapes, cherry's, apples, pears, mango's and some others. They had a wonderful lunch.

Peter and Zach sat talking and Claire was happy that her uncle was finally getting the time to talk to her best friend, even though it wasn't in the best of places. Peter and Zach were talking about someone calling, they weren't exactly sure it was Micah, but they knew they had to tell the others. "Guys, come over her" Peter said, they all came over, but Noah stayed back, he knew what they were talking about.

It was partly his fault as to why they were stuck on this Island, they were all part of an experiment to see if people like them could survive on the island, but it went terribly wrong when they landed on the wrong island and the plane crashed. There was another Island not far from here with less forest and less big dinosaurs. The Haitian had erased each of their minds as they said they would not go, and then told them that they were going because Peter wanted to prove that dinosaurs did exist.

x

"Molly, Molly were are you" Mohinder shouted bobbing up and down in the water, "over here" Molly cried, Mohinder swam over to her and held her up from the water making sure she didn't go under. Mohinder started to swim, he didn't know how far the island was away from them, but he had to try.

After a while he finally got there and spread out on the sandy beach. Molly screamed, Mohinder jumped up, there was a Baryonyx looking at her. "It's okay, stay calm Molls" Mohinder said walking slowly up to her keeping his eyes on the Baryonyx. Mohinder blinked for just a second when Molly screamed again at the top of her voice, a T-Rex had just flew past and picked the Baryonyx up in it's mouth. "Let's go" Mohinder said and ran with Molly into the forest.

x

These small purple dinosaurs were so playful, they kept on picking up rocks in their mouths and giving them to Micah, it really improved his mood. The best thing was that if he threw them, then they would bring them back. It was so funny, he tried to identify them, but couldn't think of the name, he just remembered it started with a W.

He heard his stomach grumbling and thought, I better find something to eat... and drink, he got up slowly and limped away from the tree, the small purple dinosaurs surprisingly followed him. One had a white head and the other had a purple one, atleast he could tell them apart and know he wasn't alone, unless they decided to leave. they walked for about five minutes when they heard running water, the two purplesaurs, Micah had decided to call them ran in the direction of it.

Micah followed, he was just about there when they came running back and went straight past him, what was wrong with them, he heard a noise, a raptors call. He went closer to the running water and saw two raptors, they didn't seem to notice him, then he hard another noise, but it was quieter, he looked round and saw the two purplesaurs, it was like they wanted him to follow them, He did and they showed him to a rock pile, they went round it and found an opening, it was just the right size for Micah to get into. It was pretty big inside as well.

The purplesaurs stayed at the entrance, they looked like they were listening out for something. The one with the white head went out, but then ran back in. Something stuck it's jaw into the opening, Micah jumped and quickly booted it with his foot, it went out for a minute, but then came back in, Micah kept on booting it in the face with his foot, until it finally stopped. They heard a loud screech like something was in pain and then blood trickling down into the cave.

x

The Baryonyx plummeted to the ground, he looked over it and muttered something to his self, he heard a roar from the trees and turned around, A unfamiliar guest stood in front of him, he had seen him so many times over the last couple of days.

x

Micah fell asleep and so did the purplesaurs,it was actually a peaceful night except for the odd hoot of an owl. He woke up in the morning and said "today I will find...", he was interrupted by his little friends, one of them was stuck in between some rocks that had fell, Micah carefully took the top rock off and then the second, and then the third, until he got the little guy out. Then the cave collapsed. Micah started struggling and found his way out of the top, he looked around to see if the purplesaurs had got out, it didn't seem like.

Tears ran down Micah's face while he searched in the rocks, he couldn't leave them, they had saved his life from them raptors. he saw some of the rocks move and then a head stick out, he went and pulled the little guy out. He searched for the other one, but couldn't find it any were, the one he had pulled out was the one with the white head. Micah decided to leave after two hours of searching, maybe the little guy had got out.

The white headed one went in front and took him back to the stream were the water was. Micah took a drink, and so did the purplesaur. Then he started walking, he didn't now were he was going, maybe if he found the place he and Sylar... Sylar!, were was he?, was he still alive?, Micah suddenly thought, he had been so caught up with everything, he had forgot about him. He must be though right, it was Sylar, he didn't die easily.

x

Peter and the others had been up for a few hours and were packing up on supplies, they had no choice, if they didn't, Jessica would kick their buts. After Peter had told them about someone calling. Jessica had come out and told them they had to lool for him, no one argued with her, well they did a little, only to convince her to wait until morning.

They started walking back to were the Spinosaurus jaw had been blown off, they saw it lying there still undisturbed, that was until they went round the other said and saw six Baryonyx eating, they all froze, how could they get round without being noticed. Too Late, one of them looked up and then they all looked up, "we could of just teleported" Hiro said and sighed when Peter threw a ball of nuclear power at them. They jumped and ran into them, Peter threw a ball of electric at them, but they just kept coming. Peter actually looked like heliked doing it. Hiro had enough and took hold of Peter, teleporting him and everyone else to a different place.

"Why did you spoil my fun/" Peter asked, 'that's animal abuse, you should never hurt an animal if you don't need too" Hiro pointed out to him, Peter sighed.

x

Mohinder and Molly walked along the edge of the forest, the first night of sleeping here had been rough. Mohinder felt his pocket hoping to find his radio, but it wasn't there, he must of lost it when the boat tipped over. He had done some reserch about the island and it was said that they had a station some were close to the edge of the forest. There was bound to be a radio there. "Is Micah here" Molly asked out of the blue, "yes' Mohinder answered.

x

Micah was walking back to the huge lake he had been in, maybe he could some how scale the wall and find the plane again. The little purplesaur followed behind him, it would normally stop and listen for a moment and then keep walking. Micah felt something pulling him, he turned round and saw the purplesaur pulling at his trouser leg, then it went into a bush. Micah followed it, and found it standing still behind it. He soon found out why, he saw about five Baryonyx go past.

To Be Continued...

Wow the longest chapter yet LOL


	10. The Lab

Chapter 10 - The Lab

Micah waited for the baryonyx to pass and then he got up quietly and started walking again. He sure it wasn't far, he heard running water and his little friend run up in front of him. He came out of the trees and saw the waterfall and lake, "I wish I had the ability to fly or be like spider man" Micah said and started climbing, he heard a noise below him and saw the little purplesaur, Micah jumped down and thought for a moment, maybe his mum would let him keep her as a pet, maybe, Micah picked the little guy up and it ran onto his head.

Micah started climbing the wall again, making sure he gripped the rocks and vines that were there. "You know" he said, "It would be so much better if I had Peters power, I could do anything then, even fly, that would help me a lot at this moment in time don't you think", he paused for a minute and then started talking again "I wonder what my dad would say if he was here"

x

"Were are we anyway" Matt asked, it looked like a beach and there on the edge of the forest was Mohinder and Molly staring at them. 'Hey" Peter shouted out. "Ssshhhh" Mohinder said and put a finger to his lip and pointed at something else with his other hand. Peter turned round and saw yet another spinosaurus. Peter gulped.

They heard a noise coming through the forest, "1,2,3" Peter muttered until Ted came crashing out and attacked the spinosaurus. "Go Ted" Claire shouted, then she screamed, Ted fell to the floor. It looked like he was down for the count, the spinosaurus circled him for five minutes before Peter through a ball of electric at him. The Spinosaurus looked at him and roared, they felt the ground rumble underneath their feet.

Ted woke up and looked up, he suddenly grabbed one of the spino's legs and took it to the ground, and then got up very quickly. They didn't normally get up that fast, most couldn't. Ted broke the spinosaurus's neck with his mouth. There was a sick crunch, and everyone shuddered.

x

"Yea, sounds good, don't it, when we get off the island, you can live in my shed, I have a couch in there and everything" Micah said just reaching the top, careful know Micah, he said to himself. The next step might be his death. He got to the top and back on to firm solid ground, the purplesaur jumped of his head and Micah jumped round, he had finally done it and it hadn't took him too long.

Two pterodactylus looked at him from the top, "oh no" Micah said, these looked like the ones that had attacked the group of people who were in Jurassic Park. He stepped back slowly only to find his foot on the edge of the cliff, the purplesaur past the two pterodactylus and they followed it. Micah watched as the began to fly after the little might, Micah guessed this was his time to escape.

He sneeked past them and walked across the forest edge. Maybe he would have more luck or something like that, he came to another big and tall tree, like the one he had climbed the other day. He had so much energy for some reason, he climbed the tree and saw the lab once again. He also saw the beach and Ted chowing down into his dinner, he looked back to the lab but it wasn't there. He looked round and then looked back, it was there again, Micah rubbed is eyes, he thought he was seeing things until he saw it change color.

Micah got back down the tree, he was unaware that Peter and the gang were not as far away as he thought.

x

Peter and the gang walked by the forest edge, they could see the lab from here. "can't we just teleport over there and get on with it" Peter said getting tired, "only a couple more steps" Hiro said, Peter sighed. they came to the path, Noah was the first to go up, they all decided that. Noah went up and knocked on the door which fell of it's hinges. "You'v only been here a minute and you'v broke the door" Peter said sarcastically, "there's probably no one...", Noah was grabbed by the leg and pulled into the building.

"Dad" Claire shouted, she wanted to help, but Peter held her back. they heard shouting and then Peter ran in, they waited there for two agonising minutes, that felt more like two hours. Peter came crashing out, Claire looked on were was her dad, Matt ran up to the failing Peter and grabbed him, "hey mate, what's up" Matt asked trying to keep him awake, wait why wasn't he healing. _They've found us were gonners, get the spinosaurus out, they can't know were here._ Matt didn't know who's mind he was reading, but they didn't sound friendly.

"Run" Matt shouted, he picked Peter up and ran as fats as he could to the guys, "come on, quick", _Matt, if you hear me know, tell Claire I'm fine, I'll get out some how._ Noah."wait what about my..." Claire said and ran, a spinosaurus had just come round th corner, Micah came out into the open and sw the sight before him. He saw the spinosaurus run after his friends and mum. He didn't know what to do. Then he saw the purplesaur run up in front of him and he disappeared into the lab, Micah followed him unaware of the danger lurking inside.

He looked in and saw amazing things, there were big test tubes with dinosaurs in them. He hard someone talking and ducked down behind one of the test tubes and listened. "Please make sure that thing don't hurt my daughter" Noah warned them, "it won't don't worry, as long as they have that other guy who got attacked by are raptors, he's only after him, he won't hurt anyone else" he heard a man reply, "okay, but what about this T-Rex, white spot on his head" Noah explained to them, "oh yeah him, he was one of are experiments and we hand fed him and raised him, was one of our firsts, then he got out of control, and escaped, we can't seem to find him" a women then replied.

Micah listened in surprised, so his suspicions had been true, it was all his fault, it was why they had got stuck on the island. "How did you land here and not on the other island" someone asked, "the pilot must of got engaged with the force field and the plane went down" Noah replied. "Oh well, your here know and the only way to get off the island is to shut the force field down, but that's impossible, it's broke" he heard a man's voice say, "well we have a boy named Micah, he has the ability to talk to machines" Noah said, "yes, but, I feel a but coming on" a womens voice said. "But the last we saw of him was on the plane" Noah said, "how long have you been on the island for one and a half weeks about that long?" someone asked.

Micah listened to their conversation,

x

'"Take that, oh no..." Sylar said looking up at a huge dinosaur, "come on, I'v beaten bigger than you" he shouted.

x

"Ando" Hiro shouted when he noticed his friend wasn't with them, he looked behind and saw him getting up, he must of slipped, Hiro, POP he picked Ando up and teleported back to the rest of the group. They kept on running, the spinosaurus was gaining on them, "we need to get into some thick vegetation" Mohinder shouted pointing to some on the side. They ran into it, hoping to escape, but the spinosaurus didn't give up that easy, it was very stubborn.

It crashed through the vegetation with them, "got any other bright ideas", Zach asked the professor, who was running for his life still. "Sorry" Mohinder said.

x

Micah felt something drip onto his head and looked up, it was coming from the test tube he was hiding behind, "oh no" he heard someone shout, "it can't come out yet" another said, Micah looked into the test tube and saw it's inhabitance moving around, it looked like a group of raptors...

To Be Continued...


	11. Wannanosaurus

**Sayuri - The Chapter title is the answer to your question:) ! i thank everyone for reading, I always thought I would have to bring it down because no one read it, but people have and it is one of my most successful stories yet! Thanks everyone! **

Chapter 11 - Wannanosaurus

Micah heard the substance in the tube swish around behind him. His heart was pounding and everyone behind him were running round in worry. "Get the dart gun" he heard someone say, "hey, who's this little fella" Noah asked looking at the purple little dinosaur in front of him. Micah looked around, were had the purplesaur gone off too. "Don't touch it" he heard someone say, "it's a wannanosaurus, well a mutated one" he heard another say, 'what else do you do on this island" Noah asked, "experiments" one said. Micah heard a smash and then gun shots. He looked round and saw the group of raptors.

But these raptors were different, their claws were longer, the ones on their toes were huge, and they were twice the size of Micah. He heard yelling, and bones cracking. His little friend was next to him know, well at least he knew what it was know, it was a wan-nan-o-saurus. It suddenly all went quite, he didn't know what had happened, maybe the mutated raptors had killed everyone, or maybe all the raptors had been killed. The moment he decided to move, he heard a smash and sat still.

He heard them calling to each other, the wannanosaurus left Micah without him noticing, he was too scared to move. The wannanosaurus went into the sunlight and made a little noise, the raptors looked at him and ran after the little guy. Micah watched them leave, maybe this was the time to go round and see if there were any survivors. Then he heard something again and sat still, maybe there was still one here. He looked round, there seemed to be no one there. He felt something drip on his head. He looked up, these raptors were big.

x

"Peter, damn, why can't you wake up" Matt said getting tired, they heard him murmur something, but they didn't quite get it. "Can't Hiro just teleport us" Mohinder said, "If you think I could, do you think I would be running, I did try when it burst out first time, but I could not" Hiro told them. Mohinder sighed. "We should of brought Elle on the trip" Mohinder said, "why because you fancy her" Claire asked, "No" Mohinder said and blushed, "Run!!" Matt shouted.

"Over there" Zach pointed, it was a cave like thing. They ran in to it, the spinosaurus stuck it's head in trying to snap at them, but it couldn't reach them once they went to the back of the cave, Zach stepped back and cracked something, there were batches of small eggs behind them in nests made of twigs and leaves. "Watch" Zach warned the others, "So Ando, what eggs are these" Nathan asked, Ando got on his knees and picked one up, they looked very delicate. He looked up and saw a little wannanosaurus looking at him. "Wannanosaurus eggs" Ando said steeping up. The spinosaurus roared and the little wannanosaurus looked over, they heard it make a noise and more came out of little holes in the side of the walls.

They all ran out of the cave, Claire was sure it was over a million wannanosaurus that ran past them, they did their best not to bump into them. They heard little noises coming from outside, and then the ground shaking, they hard roar and a shriek. They covered their ears as there was so much noise, it went quiet and they heard a thump, and then all the little wannanosaurus's ran in and back to their homes.

The guys exited the cave, wondering what they would find, it was Ted, "this is one weird island, next their will be mutated raptors" Ando said laughing, he said it all too soon and a little wannanosaurus with a white head ran past him. They looked to see what it was running from and then saw about six raptors jump out of the bushes, they jumped onto the gang.

Peter looked up at the cave ceiling, what was going on out there he wondered, he looked at his wounds and cuts, they had finally healed. He got up and went out to see the gang, the raptors were on top of them and digging their claws in. Peter threw electric at them and nuclear power. They soon thumped to the ground. they weren't that tough. The gang got up, they were big and heavy, but the claws were blunt and so was their teeth. "These don't look like ordinary raptors' Ando said looking down at them, "there like mutants", "That might be why there so weak, it is very dangerous to mix different dinosaurs" Mohinder pointed out.

"Mohinder, your a professor right" Peter said, "yes" Mohinder replied, "do you have a needle on you" Peter asked, Mohinder felt his pocket and pulled out one, "oh god, I love you" Peter said, Mohinder went white, what, "Mohinder, I was joking" Peter said laughing. "What are you doing" Mohinder asked, "well just because the claws were blunt and their teeth were, it doesn't mean no one got hurt" Peter said taking blood out of Claire's arm. He injected it into the others, this was the first time they had a needle, and soon enough the sprains, marks and cuts started to heal, "finally the redness has gone away" Ando said and sighed with relief, "well next time you sit on poison ivy, we are not going to help you" Peter pointed out and ;laughed. "Of course I ..." Ando looked behind him, he hadn't just went back into poison ivy had he, but he had. Everyone laughed.

x

Micah struggled, the raptor wasn't tough but it kept him on the floor, Micah kicked, but it wouldn't budge. Then he saw it go back into a wall. He hoped it was Peter, he turned his head and saw Sylar, "SYLAR" Micah shouted, the raptor ran at Sylar and got him down, Micah got up slowly, but didn't know why Sylar was just lying there, Micah found the broken chair that Noah had been sitting on and took one of the legs, he ran at the raptor shouting "get off him" the raptor turned round and opened it's mouth, Micah stuck it down his throat and it fell to the ground with a thump.

Micah knelt by Sylar and nudged him, he opened his eyes and said "I deserve to die, I've killed so many people" and he coughed, "no one deserves to die in the middle of no where" Micah told him, "yea, well maybe I should" Sylar replied, Micah looked at the wounds on his body, his clothes were covered in blood, his hair also had blood in it. "You can't die" Micah said trying to keep him a wake, "why not" Sylar asked, "maybe it's my...", "No" Micah said interrupting him Sylar looked up at the boy, he had killed so many people and he could kill this boy one day, "if it weren't for you, I would be dead right know, nothing stopped you from killing me" Micah said nudging him again. Sylar nodded, but why had he not killed him, why was he the only person on his mind while he was stuck out there fighting those meat eating dinosaurs.

"Look" Micah said pulling him up, Sylar couldn't stand up, but Micah did hold him up. "We can get off the island", "how?" Sylar asked quietly, "it's a forcefield, but the lab people turned it on one day, and then couldn't turn it off" Micah replied. "I always thought your ability would come in use for something" Sylar said smiling, which was a very rare site unless he was happy for killing someone and getting a cool power. "So were is it" Sylar asked, "I dunno" Micah said, he placed Sylar on a chair and went to the machinery, it looked like it was all broke. Micah put his hand on the machine, he had nothing except for a few electric shocks.

"Peter and the others are hear somewhere" Micah said. "Yea, but I saw one of those spinothings after them" Sylar said quietly. "Oh yeah" Micah said, "well, they should be okay, I think, we should go look for them", "we, have you seen that I cannot even walk" Sylar replied, 'well, you have to come anyway" Micah told him.

x

"We should go back to the lab" Nathan said, "yea, by the way, Peter what did you see in there" Matt asked, "well, when I went in, I saw Noah, he looked fine and was sitting on chair, these other people were there in white coats, these raptors come out of no were and tear me apart" Peter replied, Claire looked straight ahead, did her dad have anything to do with this. "Look it's another wannanosaurus" Zach said, a little one with a white head came in front of them and made like a chirping noise, it ran forward and kept looking back, "we might aswell follow it, it looks like it's going to the lab" Nikki said.

They followed it and saw the lab again, "maybe know we can get our...", "MICAH" Nikki shouted.

To Be Continued...


	12. Bickering

**A whole chapter for Mohinder and Sylars constant bickering, don't worry anyone, theres alot more bickering to come! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been writing my other story V2:Escape**

**Thanks for being patient**

Chapter 12 - Bickering

"MOM" Micah shouted letting Sylar drop to the ground. He ran and hugged her, Sylar got up the best he could and looked around, Peter was coming over to see him. "Imagine that, the all and mighty Sylar is hurt" Peter laughed, Sylar growled at him and then looked over to the group, that wasn't Mohinder was it. He sighed and then looked at Peter, "Why didn't you kill him" Peter asked sitting next to him, "who?" Sylar asked getting to his knees, "Micah" Peter asked nudging him, Sylar fell to the floor, "ow" he muttered, "so why didn't you kill him" Peter asked pulling him back up. "I dunno, because I wanted to get off the island alive, i can kill him whenever I want" Sylar said.

Peter nodded and looked at Nikki who was coming over, Matt warned him _It's Jessica, not Nikki, _Sylar looked down at the ground, "well I guess I have to thank you" Jessica said, 'what do you mean" Peter asked, "not you, him" she said pointing at Sylar, Sylar looked up and said "yea, yea whatever". Jessica nodded and looked round, "good luck" she said and left, "with what" Sylar muttered, he heard Peter get up and then saw Mohinder coming up to him, oh no.

"Why can I believe that you actually helped someone" Mohinder asked, "don't believe it then, it would be bad for my reputation" Sylar said looking at him. Mohinder turned around and whispered something, "I heard that" Sylar said out loud, "you stupid dick" he the muttered. He saw Claire come over to him, "what do you want" he asked, "helping you" she replied, "what if I don't want any help" Sylar said. Claire turned away, "I'd rather much slit your head open" Sylar muttered under his breath.

Micah went running up to him and said "why don't you let them help you Sylar?", "bad for my reputation, I don't get helped by anyone" Sylar replied, "yea, but if they don't you'll die" Micah said worried, "oh well, it's better dying here...I guess" Sylar said, "Sylar" Hiro shouted, 'what the hell does he want know" Sylar muttered and looked over at Hiro who had his sword, was he going to stab him again. Sylar heard a loud thump, and looked around, he looked at Peter who seemed to have heard it aswell.

"We better go" Peter said out loud, he looked over at Sylar who was still sitting there not even trying to get up, "please Sylar, come with us" Micah pleaded, "why, I'm a murderer, just let me die in piece" Sylar murmured, "yea, but I've seen the different side to you" Micah said quietly, Sylar looked up to him, he had grown so close to the kid over the past few days and he actually cared for him. He was always thinking about him when he was fighting those dinosaurs.

Micah pulled Sylar up without no warning and made him walk with the rest of the gang, Peter came to help, they walked in to the lab.

Inside the lab it was quiet, Peter looked t the control panels and said "so Micah what did you hear exactly", 'well I heard something, about another island, and a t-Rex with a white spot escaped, and something about a force field round the island" Micah explained, "hey that's Ted" Claire said out loud, "the t-Rex", Micah looked at her in confusion, "okay how do we get rid of the force field" Peter asked, "well the controls are broke they said" Micah told him.

Peter nodded, Sylar leaned up against the wall, his heart was racing, he felt like his feet would go any second. He fell to the floor with a thump and his eye's went blurry. He didn't know what was going on.

Nathan held him up and Peter said "Mohinder, hand me the syringe", Mohinder just stood there, "why should I he killed my father" he said and turned his head away, "please Mohinder" Molly pleaded looking up at him with her puppy eyes, Micah came over to him and said "I know he's done bad bad things but i it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here", Mohinder gave in and handed Peter the syringe.

Peter took some blood out of Claire's arm carefully and then injected it into Sylar, Peter took it out and Sylar began to gain consciousnesses. He opened his arms and felt his head in some ones hands, he jumped up and said "don't get to close, just because you helped me don't mean I won't kill you" he said to Nathan. Nathan put his hands up, he didn't mean any harm. "So let's find a map" Sylar said, "a map for what?" Peter asked, Sylar looked at Matt and then Peter, "can't you read my mind" he asked, "our powers are limited" Matt said, "oh yeah, I guess the longer your on the island the more you lose control" Sylar said. Peter nodded, he had a good point.

"So any way what's the map for" Peter asked, "well theres obviously going to be a map of the island here isn't it" Sylar replied looking in a draw, "not exactly" Mohinder told him, "shut up" Sylar said, "no, it's a free country ain't it" Mohinder said standing up for him self, "you don't know that" Sylar said looking through some papers. "WELL, YOU KNOW SOMETHING", Mohinder yelled, "will you two stop bickering" Peter said, "no" Mohinder replied, Sylar said nothing. "Only when he says sorry" Mohinder said, "for what" Sylar said angrily, "For killing my father" Mohinder said sternly, "all you go on about is your father" Sylar pointed out.

"Here it is" Sylar said pulling out a piece of paper from the draw.

To Be Continued...


	13. Gigantosaurus

Chapter 13 - Gigantosaurus

"Ok, lets have a look at it then" Peter said, Sylar spreaded it out over the control panels. "Okay we mist be here" Peter said pointing to a white circle with lab in the middle of it, "I can read you know" Sylar told him, "really, I never knew that" Mohinder mumbled, "I heard that: Sylar said grinding his teeth. "yea I know" Mohinder muttered again, Sylar turned round and put him up against the wall with his telekinesis, "Sylar" Peter shouted, "let him down" Molly cried, Sylar looked at the little girl and let him drop to the ground.

He turned back to the map, "you shouldn't do that" Peter told him, "well I did didn't I" Sylar replied. Peter sighed, he should of knew nothing good would of come out of this, they could not get along. "It says there's another station over here" Sylar said to Peter pointing at a place circled on the map, "yea, but know we have to get all the way to the other side of the island" Peter said and sighed. "It won't be that hard" Sylar told him, "yes, but your not hurt are you" Mohinder said holding his shoulder, "you got a indestructible cheerleader by there with blood that heals" Sylar told Mohinder going up to him. They were face to face.

"Wow, you can actually see the electric darting from their eyes" Claire told Zach. Zach nodded, Peter pulled them apart and asked "we all want to get off this island alive right", Sylar moved back to the map and Mohinder nodded. "Ok, lets go" Sylar said looking at the group. Sylar walked in to the fresh open air, and breathed it in. He opened his eyes and his face fell. "Run" he shouted running back in to the lab, "what's the hurry" Peter asked shocked, "we have to go" Sylar told them, "why would we listen to you for" Mohinder asked, "shut up and move, unless you want to get eaten" Sylar said. 

"It can't be that big" Mohinder said walking out of the lab, he screamed like a girl and got picked up in it's teeth. "Mohinder" Molly shouted, Sylar went outside and pulled at the gigantosaurus with his telekinesis, the thing was swinging Mohinder in his mouth and Mohinder was still screaming. Peter came out and helped, and they pulled it down to the ground, it let go of Mohinder and he fell in to a pile of leaves, "while aren't I lucky" Mohinder said jumping up.

"Come on" Sylar said, he didn't want anything said.

Sylar went up in front, Micah ran to him. "Why did you help Mohinder for" Micah asked confused, "your supposed to hate him", "yes, but I don't like kids screaming, it gives you a headache" Sylar told him, "don't tell him right, but I think I should just kill him know, he weren't even grateful" Sylar whispered, "you can't do that" Micah gasped, "why not" Sylar asked grinning. "Just don't" Micah told him, "where's the map anyway", "Peter has it" Sylar replied, "no he doesn't, he said you had it" Micah said.

Sylar turned round and said "Petrelli, do you have the map", "No, you have it" Peter replied, "no I don't" Sylar told him, "yes you do" Peter said, "I don't" Sylar protested, "were is it then" Peter asked, "the stupid twit has obviously left it there" Mohinder butted in, "Mohinder, your a twit, and so much more" Sylar told him, Mohinder stuck his tongue out at him. Sylar through a ball of nuclear power at him. "Ow" Mohinder yelled, Sylar laughed, "were is it" Peter interrupted him, "I dunno" Sylar said getting angry.

He walked past Peter and Peter asked "and were are you going?", "to get the stupid map" Sylar said grinding his teeth. Micah sighed, he did try his best to make him become good, but it weren't working.

x

Sylar walked back to the lab and saw that the gigantosaurus was gone. He then heard something in the lab, he walked in to it and saw the gigantosaurus ripping something up, THE MAP, Sylar tried to throw a ball of nuclear power at it, but he must of used the rest on Mohinder, he tried to freeze it, but he only got to freezing the things foot. The Gigantosaurus let go of the map and the pieces floated down to the ground.

It looked at Sylar and roared, "why can't you bloody cry, you stupid twit" Sylar asked, he'd had enough of all this roaring business. Peter came through the door and threw a ball of nuclear power at it. It didn't seem to effect it, "wheres the map" Peter whispered, "over there" Sylar whispered back pointing to some paper on the floor, "oh great" Peter sighed.

"get out quick" Micah yelled from one of the computers, Sylar looked over and saw him with his eyes shut, "what is he doing" Sylar asked, Micah opened his eyes and ran for the exit, "quick" he shouted, they ran out as the place exploded and jumped in to the air.

Sylar spluttered and looked over to Micah, he wasn't moving, he crawled over to him and shook him, "Micah, Micah, get up" he said shaking him. Micah spluttered and opened his eyes, Nikki came over and helped Micah up. Sylar lay on the floor and looked at the smoke covered sky, he saw something white floating in the wind. Out of curiosity he pulled it to him with his telekinesis. He held it in his hands and punched the air with delight.

"What are you so happy about" Mohinder asked, "none of your business" Sylar replied getting up, he walked over to Peter and put something in his hand, "how did you get this" Peter asked astonished, Sylar said nothing and went and sat down. "Ok" he heard Peter say, "we all haft to get a move on, it will be dark soon", Sylar got up and looked at the still smoke covered sky.

"What did you do" Molly asked catching up with Micah, "what do you mean" Micah asked, "how did you make the lab blow up" Molly asked stopping, "I told the machine to make it self blow up" Micah told her smiling, "your my Hero" she said and kissed him on the cheek, then she ran back to Matt and Mohinder. Micah went bright red, "you got a girl there have you" Sylar asked appearing in front of him which made him jump. "How did you do that" Micah asked, "do what" Sylar asked confused, "you were over there weren't you" Micah asked looking up to him, "yes, but I snook up on you while you were talking to your girlfriend" Sylar said raising his eyebrows, Micah looked away blushing. Sylar laughed.

"Okay it's that way, no that way, no this way, man, does anyone have a compass" Peter moaned, "no" they all answered him. "Were done for then" Peter said and slumped on the floor. "Don't be so negative" Sylar told him sitting next to him, he handed him a bottle of water, "were did you get this from" Peter asked amazed, Sylar pointed to Matt and Nathan, Peter took a breath of relief. At least they had water.

"Your always negative" Mohinder said passing him, "it's better if you don't talk to me and then I won't kick your arse" Sylar told him, "you kick my arse, whatever" Mohinder laughed, Sylar got up but got pulled back down again. "Don't he's a scientist looking for trouble" Peter said. "Is he normally like this" Sylar asked making him self not get up and hit him. "No, he's usually a nice guy, guess it's only when your around" Peter said.

"Can you hear that" Sylar asked getting up slowly, "oh no" Peter said, "it's back".

To Be Continued...


	14. Rescue

**Sayuri**- I would also love it, if Sylar got stuck in a situation like this with them in the show, that would be the best thing on t.v lol. Thanks for reviewing. I have a surprise in this chapter aswel which may please you!

Chapter 14 - Rescue

"I thought it died" Nathan asked budging Matt, "I thought it died aswell" Matt replied, "maybe it a different one" Hiro said quietly. "Maybe" Ando agreed. The Allosaurus looked at them, "maybe we should start running know" Peter said, he stepped back way from Sylar. They turned and ran. Sylar stood there, this guy wasn't so tough, he had faced bigger and meaner ones when he was alone.

"Sylar" he hard some one call. Sylar turned round and said "why are you so scared of the things it's only a-", Sylar turned round and ran, the Allosaurus had some how crouched down and opened his mouth. Sylar didn't look back and soon past the others. They all stopped when they noticed it wasn't following them. "only a what" Peter asked looking at Sylar, everyone laughed. "You didn't have a dinosaur with it's mouth opened right next to you" Sylar said catching his breath. "I'v been in a dinosaurs mouth" Peter pointed out, "yea, but you can regenerate though" Sylar said sitting down.

"Wait a minute, that thumping again" Peter said, Sylar had heard it too. "We should go" Nathan said, the gang agreed. "Claire" Sylar asked, Claire looked towards him, "were did your dad get off too?", Claire said nothing, instead she burst out crying and knelt on the floor. "Thanks alot" Zach said kneeling beside her. "No problem" Sylar told him. "maybe you shouldn't be so heartless" Mohinder told him sternly, "if I was heartless, that boy by there" Sylar said quietly pointing to Micah "he would be dead by know!". Mohinder said nothing.

They stayed there for about half an hour, Claire was still crying, and Sylar hud had enough so he went for a walk. "Why the hell did I come here for, I could of gained so many abilities by know and there would be no one there to stop me, because they would be stuck in this stupid place, and my abilities probably won't come back for a while know, because of this place" Sylar muttered to him self quickly, he said it so quikly he couldn't understand what he was saying himself. "Sylar" someone said from behind him. "Can't you just leave me alone in piece" he asked, "Sylar, the Allosaurus is back, it just ate Nathan" the voice said. Sylar laughed, "serves him right".

"We have to help" the voice said, "I am useless at the moment mate, I have no powers, and I dare say it like everyone else" Sylar told him. "Please, Sylar" the voice begged, "why don't you get Peter to do it:" Sylar asked, "please, Sylar" the voice said, Sylar turned around and his mouth dropped. "Maya" he said suprised seeing her again, "hi" she said standing in the same spot, "what are you doing here" he asked getting up, "I have a helicopter, it's taking us off the island" she explained,

"Well that's brilliant" Sylar said walking over to her, "yea, for us that is" Maya said, Sylar nodded. Maya stepped back when he got close to her. "yea, your staying here" she told him, "what" Sylar asked smiling, she didn't say anything, Sylar said "I swear I just heard you say that I'm staying here", "yes" Maya replied and walked away.

"You can't get off the island anyway, there's a force field round it" Sylar said, Maya didn't take any notice and went back into the trees towards the rest of the gang.

x

"Wheres Sylar" Peter asked when Maya got back to them, "um,he said he um didn't want to come" she replied and walked way to the helicopter, "how did you get the helicopter down" Micah asked suspiciously, "because it can go through force fields" she replied and smiled.

Matt went over to Peter and said "that girl is lying, Sylar does want to come off the island", "yea, but she may want him to pay for killing her brother" Peter replied, "how the hell did she get that plane down" Matt asked sitting on the grass, "well you saw it come through the force field, it nearly plummeted in to the ground" Peter said sitting next to him. "I saw a pilot, but he doesn't seem to be in the plane anymore" Matt said, "that's weird" Peter replied.

Micah asked "so how can you fly helicopters?", "I had lessons when I was small" Maya replied.

"What if we die" Matt asked worried, "I dunno, anyway we can't go, Noah hasn't been found yet" Peter told him, "unless you want to go?", "I think that everyone should go home" Matt replied, "then we can find the force field and find Noah and get off the island". "I think Nathan will want to stay" Peter replied, "well let's ask them" Matt replied.

They gathered the group up and told them what they had said before. Claire wanted to stay on the island and help them find her dad, Nathan wanted to stay and so did Hiro, "ok, that settles it then" Matt said, "settles what" Maya asked politely walking up to them. "me, Peter, Hiro, Nathan and Claire are staying on the island to find Noah" Matt announced, "no, y-you can't" Maya said, "why not" Peter asked, "b-because your powers, their fading, you won't be able to fix it" Maya told them.

Maya tried her best to persuade them but it didn't work. Everyone except Matt, Peter, Nathan, Claire and Hiro got in the helicopter, "be careful" Hiro said waving to Ando as the helicopter went up in to the sky. "WAIT" someone shouted running from the trees, it was Sylar, "the helicopter is going to plummet to the ground once they reach the force field" he told them.

"How do you know that" Peter asked, "I know how things work" Sylar told him, "so you three guys have to get up there and save them", "why do you care" Matt asked, "why don't you care, you have a daughter up there" Sylar told Matt. "Come on, come one get up there" Matt shouted, Peter flew up with the last of his power, so did Nathan and Hiro teleported to the helicopter.

But would they be too late...

To Be Continued...


	15. Answers

Chapter 15 - Answers

Hiro opened his eyes and was in the helicopter, he grabbed the closest person and teleported back down to the ground.

"Molly" Matt said hugging his daughter, "what's the matter" Molly asked confused, "the helicopter is going to plummet down when-", he was cut off by screaming, the helicopter hit something invisible and came plummeting to the ground, he looked around for Nathan, Hiro and Peter but they were no were to be found.

"Sylar use your telekinesis" Matt shouted, Sylar used his telekinesis to slow them down a bit but suddenly he couldn't control it anymore, "it ain't working" Sylar yelled, "where's Peter" Claire said looking around, Sylar tried over and over again to stop it but he just couldn't.

x

"Why can't you control this thing" Nikki yelled, "she don't know how to fly a helicopter" Micah told his mum and pushed in to the front seat, "what are you doing" Maya said trying to push him out of the way, "saving our lives" Micah replied and pushed her out of the way of the gear stick.

Micah placed his hand on the control panel and closed his eyes, he did something here and there and then felt the helicopter slow down. Maya watched in amazement, how was he doing this?

The helicopter hit the ground it felt like a little bump. Micah breathed a sigh of relief. Maya sat in her seat breathing heavily, black tears started to run down her face. The people in the helicopter started to scream, "what's happening" Matt said, "Maya" Sylar told him sternly, he walked up to the helicopter, thanks to Alejandro he was immune to it, he grabbed Maya and pulled her out of the helicopter, he froze her and went to see the people in the helicopter, luckily they were all still alive.

Hiro, Peter and Nathan appeared, it looked like they must of all fell out of the sky. "I think we've had it" Hiro said. The other two agreed.

"Is she dead" Micah coughed, "I don't care to be honest with you" Sylar said helping him out of the helicopter. "We can leave her here and then go and find the station, then comeback and use the helicopter" Sylar told them. "She deserves it", Peter actually agreed with him but she didn't really deserve to die of the cold. "We can't leave her Sylar" Peter said, "well unless you want to carry her, go ahead" Sylar said.

Sylar took the map out of his pocket and said "no one here has the power to melt the ice do they", "you do" Peter said, "why would I want to help her, she lied" Sylar asked, Peter looked at him and so did everyone else, Sylar shook his head and went to her. He undid it and said "you all happy know", "why are you so nasty to her, don't you love her?" Nikki asked, "me, Sylar in love with someone, come on" he said and turned way from them.

Peter moved Maya to a spot were it was safer and woke her up. She looked around scared, "ok, you have to tell us everything" Peter said, Matt came over aswell, "we will know if your lying" Matt told her.

Maya told them about the experiment, she said that they were supposed to land on a different island, one where the dinosaurs weren't as wild, but the pilot had mistaken this island for the other one and once they had got trapped in the force feild, they were stuck. She told them that Noah had set it up but she was unsure why, she said that before they had came to the island, the Haitian had erased their minds and Peter was told that he had suggested it.

x

"Your so lucky" Sylar said sitting down next to Micah, "how" Micah asked, "you haven't used all of your power yet, so you will hopefully have enough to use it on the station to make the force field disappear" Sylar explained.

Micah laid down in the grass and looked up at the night sky, the stars were out and shining. He heard something over in one of the bushes. he sat up and looked at the bush shaking. Then a little green dinosaur came out and looked at him, then he saw another and another. Micah walked backwards, slowly. More and more appeared and then started to run after him, Micah turned round and shouted "help", everyone looked at him and Ando shouted "QUICK EVERYONE RUN".

The group ran away from the tiny dinosaurs that know seemed to be catching up to them, one jumped on Mohinder and bit him, "get off me" Mohinder yelled, he stopped, but everyone else kept on running. Sylar looked round and saw Mohinder trying to pull the dinosaur off but it would not budge, he saw the rest of them gaining on him. Sylar ran back nd whacked the thing of with his fist and then pull Mohinder.

Sylar felt something grab on to his leg and kicked it with his other one. It fell off, he kept on running. Sylar finally got back to the group, they found a tree. "Quick" Sylar said, "I can't climb" Ando told them, "neither can I" Nikki said, "well you can stay down here and get eaten then" Sylar said and started climbing up the branches of the tree.

They followed him just in time. The Compsognathus stayed there for a while jumping at the tree, but after two hours they ran. The group had fell asleep. Sylar turned over and fell out of the tree. "OOWWW" he yelled rubbing his back.

To be Continued...


	16. Future Came True

Chapter 16 - Future came true

Mohinder woke up and saw Sylar lying on the floor, "it's Carma coming back to bite you" Mohinder told him and laughed, Sylar used some of the telekinesis he had and made Mohinder drop to the ground, Mohinder shouted in pain and everyone else woke up. Sylar stood up and smirked. "Sylar don't you dare" Peter shouted and jumped down from the tree, he quickly hit Sylar and Sylar stumbled backwards.

"You were doing so well" Micah told him shaking his head. "with what?" Sylar asked, "not killing anyone" Matt told him. Molly ran over to Mohinder, "your a big Meany" she told him. "Yea, and your a little brat" Sylar replied grinning. "Don't call my friend that" Micah told him, "will you all just shut it, he fell out of the bloody tree" Sylar told them.

Peter looked at Mohinder and asked "was that what happened?", "yea, have you noticed he hates me, he's not going to tell the truth" Sylar told him folding his arms and leaning against a tree. "Yea, but I can read minds" Peter told him, "why don't you just read my mind then see if I'm lying" Sylar said, Peter turned away from him which didn't make Sylar any happier than he was.

"He used his telekinesis to make me fall" Mohinder told them, "he's telling the truth" Matt said looking over to Sylar but he was gone. "why did he do it for" Peter asked, "I don't know, he just let me drop" Mohinder lied. "No, he didn't he dropped out of the tree after you nudged him with your foot, you laughed at him and then he made you drop" Hiro blurted out. "No, I didn't" Mohinder protested. "Yes you did I saw you" Hiro replied folding his arms. "Shut up" Mohinder said sternly but quietly.

"Man, can you just forget about what he did to your father" Peter said, "maybe if your father had never told him that he might of had a special ability, then we wouldn't be in this mess". "Technically he does have an ability because when your father told him he didn't, he could do what all specially evolved humans can do which is know how things work, so he does have an ability" Matt said, "how did you know all that" Peter asked. "I looked at Mohinder's computer when he wasn't looking" Matt replied grinning.

x

Sylar walked round part of the woods, he had to think of a way of how to get back at the guy. He had listened to the conversation that they hud had about Mohinder pushing him, He went back in to the open to see them. Peter came up to him and said "I never thought I'd would say this, especially to you, sorry". Sylar pushed past him and went to Mohinder. "You mess with me again and you will not get off this island alive" Sylar told him sternly.

Mohinder stepped back and gulped. Molly grabbed on to him. Sylar said "can we just get off this island without anymore fighting for once it is actually doing my head in", everyone agreed and Peter looked at the map in the moonlight. "Ok, umm, if we go out by there, the blown up lab should be there" Peter said pointing to the right, Nikki went to have alook and yelled back "yeah", "so we have to keep going this way" Peter told everyone pointing to the left.

"How long" Nathan asked, "well were all the way over here and it's all the way over there so unless you have a car it will take us about two days" Peter answered. "First, can we go back to sleep, it has to be about two o clock in the morning and I am exhausted" Zach said, everyone agreed. They needed another good night kip.

x

Maya stretched her arms out and yawned, her first day on an dinosaur inhabited island. She knew it was going to be a blast. Everyone got up, it had not been the best night kip ever, that was for sure. Someone had to be up every hour to make sure none of the dinosaurs attacked them.

They started walking and Claire left Zach walking next to Sylar to go to see Peter who was in the front. "Hi" he said smiling, "hello" Claire said back, "you don't blame me do you" Claire asked, "for what" Peter asked confused, "you know for all of this" Claire said putting her head down. "Look, none of this is your fault" Peter told her. "Yea, but my dad" Claire said, "we will find him, we will sort it all out" Peter reassured her. Claire nodded.

Zach and Sylar were walking next to eachother. "Do you like Claire?" Sylar asked looking over at Zach who was know taking his ear phones out, "no" Zach lied, "you do don't you" Sylar teased, "no" Zach told him, "don't lie, you love that girl" Sylar told him. "I don't " Zach protested, "you do" Sylar teased, "I don't" Zach told him standing still.

In a deep sort of voice, Sylar said "tell everyone you do". "I really like Claire" Zach blurted out. Everyone looked at him and Claire went bright red but Zach went even redder. Sylar smirked and moved away. "no, I was joking, he told me to say it" Zach said pointing at Sylar. They all shrugged and carried on walking. Zach walked behind them and didn't even look up.

While everyone turned in a different direction, Zach just kept on walking forward. That was until he hit something and fell back. He looked up, it was Green and rough. The trees started moving above and he looked up. A green T-rex stuck it's head through and opened it's mouth. Zach turned round and legged it screaming.

x

Everyone turned round, they could not see Zach anywhere, they couldn't see Sylar either. "God damn him" Peter said, "Sylar's in front" Molly told them. Everyone looked up front and saw Sylar standing there, "you blame everything on the bad guy don't you" Sylar said. "Who else are we supposed to blame" Peter asked, "well, you could blame Maya, she lied, Mohinder, Nathan-" Sylar was cut off by Nathan, "how am I the bad guy" he asked, "because you were going to let New York blow up" Sylar told him.

Ando nodded, "he was going too" he said. "ok it doesn't matter who it was, it obviously wasn't Sylar because he's by there and the screaming came from there" Claire told them and pointed over to the left. Zach came running out of the trees and shouted "run". Sylar looked up and could hear something, he stepped back a fraction and then turned round. A T-rex came crashing out and everyone ran.

"Hows this for a blast Maya" Matt asked, Maya shrugged and kept on running. She saw Sylar up ahead, he still needed to pay, he killed her brother and shot her. She ran as fast as she could to keep up with him. She kicked his leg and he then tripped over a log.

Sylar rolled over and watched a foot come crashing down on him. He closed his eyes, he felt the ground shake, but nothing hurt. He opened his eyes quickly and saw that he was lying in between the T-rex''s toes, that was until he lifted his foot and kept on running after the others.

Sylar jumped up and muttered "that bitch is going to pay". He ran after the T-Rex, he needed them even though he knew that when they did actually get back to New York, they would become enemy's again.

Sylar caught up with them, they were hiding in the cave. The T-rex was standing outside roaring.

Hiro ran out and stuck his sword in the air, the T-Rex put his head down and Hiro swiped at it. He cut it's throat. It started walking back and then forwards, "quickly" Hiro yelled, everyone run over to were Sylar was. The green T-Rex stumbled forward and fell in to the cave. Everyone cheered and Ando said to everyone "Hiro's future came true just like Mr.Issac drew it", everyone looked at Sylar but he said "well done, your destiny is fulfilled, can I kill you know".

Hiro took no notice of him and said "yes, just like Mr.Issac draw me".

To Be Continued...


	17. Yangchuanosaurus

Wow Chapter 17, I'm chuffed LOL. Thanks everyone for reading!

Chapter 17 - Yangchuanosaurus

They got back on track and started following the map again. Micah left his mum and went to see Sylar, "how are you" Micah asked, "bord" Sylar replied, "wanna talk about something" Micah asked, "like what" Sylar asked, "like what we're going to do when we get home" Micah replied. "Well we all know what I'm going to do" Sylar said, "what's that" Micah asked, "kill as many of the special people as I can and become the most powerfullest person in the world" Sylar smirked

They walked for another few minutes in silence until Micah said "so, none of this has changed you, your still going to be a power hungry evil villain after this experience", "uh hu" Sylar replied. "But, umm, are you still going to kill me" Micah asked, "I probably will in the end" Sylar told him. "Forget about that" Matt said. Sylar shrugged.

"Anyway what are you going to do" Sylar asked kicking a rock across the ground. "well, I have this report coming up and I have to do something about history" Micah replied, "so I'm going to do a big history report on dinosaurs". "I remember doing them, I once did a report on the Egyptians" Sylar told him. "Cool" Micah replied.

After about endless hours of walking, most of them began to moan which made Sylar very unhappy.

"When will we get there" Claire moaned, "how long" someone else moaned. Sylar sighed.

"I told you it would take two days" Peter said, "why can't we just fly" Zach said dragging his feet. "Because were not superman" Nathan told him. Peter opened his mouth but shut it again.

They walked for a while and then Peter said "well we could fly", "yea, but how are we supposed to carry everyone" Nathan asked, "well I have super strength thanks to Nikki, so I can hold everyone up" Peter said, "you can make sure no one falls", "sounds fine with me" Nathan said.

They all got together in some weird shape and Peter flew for about ten seconds until he was going back down to the ground to catch a breath, "we can't do that" he breathed. "what about teleporting, we have the helicopter so we don't need to teleport anywhere" Mohinder said,"well yes we could" Matt agreed.

"Ok, but let me do it" Peter said, everyone held on to him and he closed his eyes. He opened them again but they had not moved. "That's out of the question" Peter said falling on to the ground.

x

They decided the best thing they could do was walk, then it started to get dark. "Well if we keep walking through the night we should be able to get there quicker" Peter said, "we have no light though" Maya moaned. Sylars hand started to glow and a nuclear ball appeared, "know we do" Sylar said and pushed past her. Sylar stayed in front to light the way.

But after a while the light started to fade. "Stop it" someone told him, "it's not my fault" Sylar told whoever it was. They heard a roar and Sylar made it go dark. "Hide" Peter whispered. He made a nuclear ball and found a hollow log to hide in. Everyone got in to it.

Peter turned the light off, Sylar popped his head out one of the ends and watched something big go past. He was just about to move himself to get out when another went past and he froze.They stayed there all night.

When dawn came, Sylar got out of the cramped hollow log and looked around, the sun ws streaming through the tress like a fairy tale dream. Then he heard a thump, a tree fell down and Sylar span round. A Yangchuanosaurus turned it's head and roared. Sylar stepped back, it must of been the one from last night. He heard something else behind him and he turned his head to see. Another spinosaurus.

The Yangchuanosaurus turned it's attention at the spinosaurus and they suddenly started circling each other. Sylar knelt down and said quietly "we better, shit, damn", he jumped back as he heard the dinosaurs both clash together. Peter opened his eyes and said "let us sleep", "so you want to die?" Sylar asked, "why didn't you just tell me". Peter crawled out and yelled.

Everyone woke up and started moaning, "just leave us sleep" one said, "I was having a nice dream then" another said, "that was the best sleep, I'v had in days" another moaned. "Yea, but you'll all be dead soon" Peter told them.

Everyone crawled out of the hollow log and looked up at the battle that was taking place. "Let's go" Peter told them.

x

They followed the map to a stream and stayed there for a while, "ok, so if we walk all day today and all night, we should be able to get there by tomorrow morning" Peter told them, "unless one of them dinosaurs stops us" Matt pointed out.

Claire took Peter aside and asked "are we still going to find my dad?", "yes, that is if he is still alive" Peter replied, Claire nodded and went back to Zach, "Micah" Peter said, Micah looked up, "come over here", Micah got up and came over.

"When you were in the lab, did you know if Noah died" Peter asked him sitting back down. "I don't know" Micah shrugged. Peter nodded and said "thanks".

x

Sylar leaned on the tree and sighed. They were never going to get there unless they kept moving, their powers were nearly all gone aswel. The only one who had a power at the moment was Molly and Micah, Molly's power was useless at a time like this and Micah's power would soon be gone after he unjammed the force feild lock. Then they wouldn't be able to get home in the helicopter because they wouldn't have anyone who could fly it.

Sylar walked over to Peter and told him sternly how they needed to go now. Peter agreed and got everyone up.

Nothing happened over them few hours that they walked, then someones stomach started to growl. "Maybe we should find something to eat" Micah said, "yea, but what is here to eat" Molly asked sitting down. "there's some fruit over there" Ando said pointing to a tree, "go climb it then" Sylar told him and sat on what looked like a rock.

Ando listened to Sylar and ran to the tree, it took him a good twnety minutes for him to climb up, collect the fruit and then clim down. Claire took a bite of one and said they were fine, they did look a little like apples. Sylar stood on top of the rock he was sitting on and looked around, he then suddenly fell of.

Peter looked up and said "where did he go know?". Sylar pulled himself up and said seriously "I think this rock is alive", Peter was just about to laugh at him, when he saw the rock move. Sylar walked away from it. There was a loud gunshot and Sylar stopped them just in time. A boy and a girl came out of the trees and rushed to the rock.

Sylar and the gang watched in confusement. "It's a rock" Sylar said raising his eyebrows. "No it is not" the girl replied, the rock started to move again and then it got up slowly, it was a triceratop. "Who are you?" Peter asked, "we are the keepers of the island" the boy told them getting up to look at the people who stood in front of him. "Who are you" the boy asked.

Peter was just about to answer when Sylar said, "it doesn't really matter who w are, just tell us how we can get of this island", "well you don't have to be so rude" the girl told him folding her arms. Sylar smirked and said "you don't know nothing little girl", "don't I" the girl said and jumped at him.

She turned in to a fire ball and hit him. "Hey" Peter shouted and pulled her off him, the girl stood back and watched him heal himself. "No, this can't be, only we can do things like that" the girl said kneling down, "we were supposed to be special" the boy cried. Peter watched them for a moment and then heard a roar.

Peter looked up and saw the Yangchuanosaurus, Peter stepped back. He saw Sylar on the ground, he picked him up and then looked at the two people they had just found, they were still crying. "Come on" Peter said, when he tried to move them, they shot him in the arm. Peter stumbled back still holding Sylar. He ran in to some trees for cover.

He didn't know were the others had gone. He put Sylar down and watched, he wished he hadn't though. The Yangchuanosaurus took one look at the boy and girl and opened it's mouth, then he ate them. They screamed their heads off, an arm fell to the floor and so did a head. Peter looked away, this was too gruesome.

The Yangchuanosaurus past them and Peter shuddered. He looked at Sylar and then felt his pocket, he pulled out a syringe and injected his blood in to Sylar. Sylar opened his eyes and saw Peter leaning over him. "What are you doing" Sylar yelled sitting up. "Saving you" Peter replied.

To Be Continued...


	18. ForceField

Chapter 18 - ForceField

Nathan and the gang kept walking forwards, they knew they would get to the lab that way and Peter and Sylar would surely catch up with them soon enough. They began to see an opening and hoped it was the lab.

Micah ran in front to see and yelled in delight.

Peter heard him yelling and shouted "Micah", everyone looked backwards and saw Peter and Sylar come through the trees. "Your alive" Claire said happily hugging her uncle. "Yup, but them two keeper people ain't" Peter told them, "what happened" Mohinder asked, "you don't want to know" peter told them shuddering, Matt looked at Peter and shuddered too. Maybe he shouldn't of read his mind.

"What do you see" Sylar yelled over to Micah, Micah turned round and yelled back "the lab", he jumped down and disappeared. Everyone followed him and came out of the trees. They saw herd dinosaurs and then another lab. "Yes" Claire said jumping in the air, "were finally going home" Hiro said smiling.

They went past the triceratops, stegosaurus and other herd dinosaurs to the lab.

x

"Oh no, they'v found us" a person said, Noah was strapped to a near by chair, how could they had just turned on him. _Matt, Peter, _Noah said, _they know you are here, go round the back. _Peter and Matt looked at each other and said quietly to the group, "we have to go round the back", "why" Claire asked in a small voice, "because your dad said too" Peter replied. "yea, but how do we know he's not leading us in to a trap" Sylar asked.

Peter didn't listen to Sylar and just guided the rest of the group round the back, Sylar sighed and walked in the front entrance. There were a few gunshots, but he stopped the bullets with his telekinesis, "now, now, is that anyway to greet someone" Sylar said. The lab people in the white suits stepped back. Sylar looked round to see Noah strapped to a chair. Sylar smiled and looked back at the people in white suits.

Then he saw Peter and the others creep in from the back door, the scientists saw Sylars eyes dart to the back and they looked round, They were pushed down on the floor by Nathan, Matt and Peter.

Claire run over to her dad and took the sticky tape off his mouth. "Dad" she said and hugged her, "Im so sorry Claire-Bear" Noah told her, Claire nodded and untied him. Sylar walked round the control panel and asked "wheres the force field switch", "it's outside" one of them blurted out when Peter started crushing his fingers. "Were outside" Sylar asked "It's by the stegosaurus's" the guy told him.

Sylar nodded and looked at Micah, Micah followed him outside and looked to were the stegosaurus's were, "what's that" Sylar muttered after hearing something, "what's what" Micah asked, "ssshhh" Sylar told him covering Micah's mouth, Sylar looked up and saw a group of pterodactylus flying around.

"Quickly" Sylar told Micah hurrying him along, the stegosaurus's scattered when they came close. "Were is it" Sylar asked, "over here" Micah replied after he had stamped on something metal. Sylar came over and together they pulled the dirt and grass off what looked like a hatch. Sylar pulled it open with all the strength he had left. There was a control panel inside, Micah put his hand on it and Sylar waited.

Sylar kept looking up in the sky and saw more and more pterodactylus flying around. Then he saw a flash. Sylar looked back down and saw Micah smiling to himself, "did you do it" Sylar asked, "yup, I-", Micah's face fell when he set eyes upon somethign that was hovering over Sylar's shoulder. "What" Sylar asked, Micah pointed to something behind him and Sylar turned round and ducked.

The Pterodactylus plummeted in to the ground. "come on" Sylar yelled and dragged Micah away, the flyinf reptiles all came swooping down trying to catch one of them. They ran in to the lab and Sylar said "stop them crazy bloddy reptile bird things would you", "we can't" one of them replied.

"We can do this though" one said and took a button out of his pocket, before Matt got him down on the floor again, he had pressed it. A Spinosaurus came crashing in, the first thing it did was run past them, it's foot just missing Noah. Noah put his hands to his ace and said "my glasses, were are they", don't worry about your glasses let's just get out of here" Claire told him.

They left the lab people there and made a run for it, but the spinosaurus stopped them in their tracks. It roared and then Ted came running out, "that damn T-Rex" one of the lab people said catching up with the gang. Peter turned round and hit him, "are you trying to kill us all" he shouted, "no one is supposed to know about this island" the guy told him.

"Well, we don't deserve to die because the pilot got the co-ordinates wrong" Peter shouted and punched him again. "Peter, wait" Sylar told him, Peter looked over at Sylar and asked "why, i thought you liked to see people in pain", "I do" Sylar replied walking over to him, "but only when I'm doing it", Sylar picked the guy up and hit him full on in the stomach.

The other lab people appeared, Ted threw the spinosaurus down, but it soon got hold of his leg. Ted fell and landed on the sciencetists, "oh go,d no" Peter and Sylar said jumping back. "Can we go know" Claire said fidgeting, they nodded their heads.

x

After about three days of walking, they finally found the helicopter, and for once they had not got attacked by anything, they did pass a few raptors and T-Rex but they hadn't noticed them luckily.

Peter lied on the grass smiling, they were finally going home. "We have to agree on something" Matt told them, everyone looked up, "we can't tell anyone about this trip ok, if anyone asks you went on a holiday or something like that", everyone agreed with him.

To Be Continued...

I know this chapter was pretty short, but just because their getting off the island, doesn't mean the problems have stopped.

I am also working on another crossover, that I hope some of my readers will read, it will come out when this one is finally finished.


	19. Preparing The School Report

Chapter 19 - Preparing The School Report

Micah sat in the helicopter with a pen and paper, Sylar had very nicely got out of one of the compartments in the helicopter. Miah wrote down about the place that dinosaurs used to live in, he did a page on wannanosaurus's and spinosaurs, a page on T-Rex's and a page on Raptors.

He wrote about the places they lived and hid in, about what they ate and how big they were.

Peter said "remember to say that the wannanosaurus's are really smart and helpful little creatures" Micah nodded. They were very helpful little dudes.

Sylar said "add that raptors work in groups", "yup" Micah said.

Jessica said "Add that there are mutated raptors as well", "what do I call them?" Micah asked, "call them, um, what colour were they?" Mohinder asked, "copper" Sylar replied, "I didn't ask you" Mohinder told him, "oh shut it you stupid doctor" Sylar told him angrily "I can use my powers now so be careful".

"Captors is a good name" Molly said who was sitting next to Micah, "yea, thanks Mol" Micah said writing it down, he wrote down what they looked like and added that they were a newly discovered species.

"Hey. theres a book here about dinosaurs kid" Sylar said, he gave it to Micah. "Thank you" Micah replied, "Sylar's gone soft" Mohinder said, Sylar as fast as a cheetah held Mohinder against the chair he was sitting in, "I ain't gone soft, I'll kill you to prove it" Sylar said. "Sit down" Peter said pulling Sylar back, "Micah could you do this for about ten minutes so I can have a break" Peter asked.

Micah put his paper and pen down on the seat and climbed in to the front were Peter was controlling the helicopter. Micah put his hand on the panel and Peter took his hand off and went in to Micah's old chair, he moved the paper and pen and sat down. He looked at what he had already wrote.

He had made a front cover with dinosaurs on the front with big bubble writing. Peter looked at the first page which was titled Habitats, it said about Wannanosaurus's living in small rock caves, raptors in the forest, T-Rex's hiding in the trees and big Sea Creatures in lakes and river.

The second page was all about wannanosaurus's, he had drew a picture of the white headed one and said how they were friendly, helpful and very intelligent creatures.

The third was about raptors, the fourth about spinosaurus's and the fifth about T-Rex's.

The sixth page had New Species wrote at the top of the page and then Captors below it. He had drew a picture of them and he said how it could off been a new mutation of raptors.

Peter put the paper down and looked out the window. He could see the island in the distance and waved by to it slightly, it had been a good adventure, a fun one, a gruesome one, he just hoped he could have one again!

To Be Continued...

My PC has been down for a while, so I'm sorry I haven't been updating..


	20. School Report

Chapter 20 - Shool Report

"A Captor is a mutation of raptors and is a newly found species. They have longer claws on their hands and feet, they live near forests and dry plains. Their favourite food is wannanosaurus" Micah explained to the rest of the class. "Thankyou for listening to my report" Micah said, everyone clapped. "A plus plus" his teacher said taking the report away from Micah.

Someone knocked the door, "one moment children" the teacher said and opened the door. She was pulled out of the classroom suddenly and screamed. The children in the class jumped back. The teacher kept on screaming until they heard a sickening crunch. Micah looked round the door and stepped back, how could they be here, it must of been a dream.

The kids started running round franticly screaming. Micah saw the fire escape door at the back of the class and ran to open it. "Out here" He shouted, as the last pupil left a pterodactylus entered the room.

Micah ran out frantically to the front of the school where a car was waiting, the window opened and he saw Matt. "Quick" Matt shouted, Micah turned round and saw countless flying dinosaurs circling the school.

Micah jumped in and Matt sped off making sure he didn't hit any of the people who were running around. "Why is this happening?" Micah asked, " the force field" Matt replied, "the force feild, what's that have to do with it" Micah asked, "they must of had a forcefield to keep the dinosaurs in and know there not one there" Matt replied, "what do we do?" Micah asked shaking.

"Well we should - ", "watch out" Micah shouted as a Pterandon flew over them and stuck it's claws in the room of the car. It tried to fly away but Matt still had his foot on the accelerator. Matt stopped suddenly and the Pterandon flew off taking part of the car roof with him.

"As I was saying" Matt said looking at the road in front of him, "we should get Peter or Hiro to go back in time and stop them from flicking the switch" Matt told him, Micah nodded, they did not think of the consequences.

Matt and Micah arrived at Mohinders loft, most of the gang was already there except for Nathan and Peter. Sylar and Mohinder were bickering, "this is all your fault" Mohinder said, "how is it my fault, I didn't flick the switch thing" Sylar replied. "Both of you shut it" Molly shouted, "it doesn't matter who's fault it is".

They all sat down and agreed on Matt's plan except for Sylar, "why can't you just agree with us all" Mohinder asked, "because it's a stupid idea" Sylar replied folding his arms and putting his feet on the table. "Get your feet off the table" Mohinder said angrily, "your not my mom" Sylar sighed and looked away from him, "you ain't got one" Hiro said, Sylar looked at him and Hiro's sword started floating in mid - air, "I would love to stab you" Sylar told him. "But you won't" Peter said from the door way. Hiro's sword dropped on the floor.

"Go on then, tell Pete your brilliant idea of going back in time to when we made the force field disappear and stop us from doing it" Sylar said, "that's the worst idea ever" Peter agreed with him. "How is it" Mohinder asked, "because if me or Hiro go back in time and the force field is still there, we won't be able to get back and there will be two peters or Hiro's" Peter answered. The others nodded.

Micah turned the news on, "Flying dinosaurs have been caught flying over from a mysterious island where military government have identified as Hove island" the news woman said, she showed a video of the island and a pteranodon flying past. "These flying creatures have killed many already, we have been trying to get hold of the creator of these magnificent creatures but no one has had any luck finding him yet" a news man said.

""What was that guy's name?" Peter askied clicking his fingers, "are they saying that guy is real" Matt asked, Mohinder nodded in confusion. "John Hammond" Sylar said, "yeah, that's it" Peter said, "how do you know that" Ando asked, "Sylar shrugged and looked away.

"The United Kingdom, in london, looking at the queens house" Peter said, "so who do you think should go and get him?" Peter asked looking at Hiro, "I do not mind Peter Pe-" Hiro was interupted by something hitting the window. A giant Pteranodon looked in at them. Sylar said "god, use your powers you go them back", he threw a ball of nuclear power at the window which broke and the pteranodon fell.

"I'll go" Hiro said and disappeared, "no, I want to go" Peter said, but Hiro was gone. "Don't worry about it, you get to do what you do best" Sylar said patting him on the back. "why don't you go back to killing people" Peter said darkly, "well there won't be none left if these dinosaurs stay here will it" Sylar replied and went out of the door.

"He is such a stubborn little-", Peter was interrupted by Nikki, "There are kids in here" she told him. Peter nodded and then the door opened and Sylar ran back in, "can tyrannosaurus fly or swim" Sylar asked, "no, they-", "quick, come watch this" Micah shouted from the tv.

"A group of hunters have caught and captured a tyrannosaurus Rex and brought it over in less than a minute" the news woman said, "they must be special" Sylar said looking at the screen. Then the screen showed a T-Rex that was standing outside the loft, "The T-Rex escaped a few moments ago and is running riot in New York, the military have been told to capture it but it is far too hard" the news woman said in to the microphone. Then the tell went fuzzy and they hard screaming.

Everybody looked at eachother and Peter had an idea, "Sylar, go and do what you do best and find them hunters, but don't kill them" Peter told him.

"I can't promise nothing" Sylar shrugged.

To Be Continued...


	21. The Plan

Chapter 21 - The Plan

Hiro appeared in front of the queens house and looked around for John Hammond, the only thing was he had never seen him before. He sounded like a very intelligent man, maybe with glasses and a beard but then again he did not know what he looked like. Hiro had read the Japanese version of the novel but he could not remember the description.

x

Sylar walked round in the shadows, he had to use his senses to find these hunters who probably had amazing powers he couldn't have. He was only doing this because he wanted other special people to stay alive so then he could kill them and take their powers, they were no good to him dead.

Sylar saw a group of flying dinosaurs feasting over something bloody. He shot them with a nuclear ball and they scattered. He looked at the bloody group of people who lied in a pyle on the road. He looked around and saw some pternodon's circling him above like vultures.

He heard a road behind him and turned round to see the T-Rex standing there. He was just about to strike it with a ball of nuclear power when two helicopters started circling it's head, the T-Rex looked up and tried to catch them with it's mouth. Sylar walked in to an alleyway and hit it with a big ball of nuclear on it's leg. Nothing happened. Sylar caught someone watching the news.

"The hunters have yet to be indentified" the spokes woman said. Sylar sighed.

x

Hiro sat in the internet Cafe and typed in Jurassic Park, John Hammond's name came up. He clicked on it and opened his profile. There was a picture of him loading when the power went off. "NOOOO" Hiro shouted and banged the side of the computer so hard it fell off the table. Hiro was lucky as the light's were out as well, no one had saw him. Hiro hurried out of the computer Cafe and looked at the flying dinosaur that had got stuck in the electric lines.

"You stupid thing" Hiro shouted and walked off.

x

Peter and the gang had come up with a plan of what to do when John Hammond and the hunters had been found. They were going to put the hunters on the island and get Sylar to use his power of persuasion, he was going to tell them to stay on the island and destroy the switch so the force field would go back as it was and no more dinosaurs would escape.

Micah had some questions though, "so, how can Sylar tell them to do that when he's not on the island?" he asked, "well, no one really want's Sylar around do they?" Peter asked, "he's stubborn" Mohinder added, "if he had the chance, he would kill you" Jessica told him. Micah nodded in agreement, maybe he would but Micah had a feeling he was getting better.

x

Sylar leaned on the window sill and watched the television, he would of broke in by now and actually stole the television but he hadn't, "I must be going soft" Sylar said before smashing the glass with his hand. The person sitting in the couch ran out of the room screaming, they must of thought it was a dinosaur. Sylar took a seat in the comfy black sofa.

x

Hiro didn't want to go back and tell him he had failed, he didn't like failing, bad thing's came out of it. He went back to the queens house and saw a man standing in front of the gates. Hiro walked over and prayed that it was John Hammond.

To Be Continued...


	22. Coming Together

Chapter 22 - Coming Together

Peter went out in to the street and sighed, "we have to get all these dinosaurs captured or destroyed before we can get the force field up and running again" Peter muttered looking at the countless pteranodon and terodactyles going round in circles in the sky. "Well you can fly can't you and if Hiro finds John, he must have a plan to collect them all up" Micah said standing beside him. Peter nodded and looked around for anyone watching, he called Nathan over and they both flew up in to the air. The street's seemed to be deserted.

A small Eudimorphodon attacked Nathan and started to bite him, Peter shot it with a ball of nuclear at it and it fell to the ground, it landed on Mohinder's head which made him jump nearly five feet of the ground. Then Peter had an idea, he held on to Nathan and stopped time. Nathan looked around as everything was still, "this will be a lot easier" Nathan said nodding his head, "yeah, so just fly them over to the loft and put them down in the basement part" Peter told him, "but I ain't got super strength like you Pete" Nathan reminded him.

"Good point" Peter said and stopped to think, "then just pull them down to the ground then if you can", Nathan nodded in agreement. Peter and Nathan started to pull the flying dinosaurs from the sky, Nathan kept to the smaller ones and Peter done the bigger ones. Once they had collected most of them in that street, Peter's power stopped and everything started to move again, the flying creatures went mad and the gang ran as fast as they could back in the loft. One of the Pteranodon picked Matt up just as he was running through the door. Peter shot a ball of nuclear power at it but it kept on flying.

Dozens of flying dinosaurs swooped and flew at them, Nathan got back down to the ground safely and watched his heroic brother fly after the pternodon that had Matt, "come here you stupid bird" he yelled at it. Then the Pteranodon dropped Matt and Peter flew down to catch him, he grabbed him by his collar.

Back on the ground, Molly gave Matt a big hug. Micah sat on the doorstep with the small eudimorphodon on his shoulder, "come on, in we go" Peter told them all. "Why did it stop?" Nathan asked confused, "I'm not-", "I'm back" Hiro said with John standing next to him "well that was a very peculiar experience" John said looking around the loft, "oh thank god you've found him Hiro" Peter said and pulled John over to the window.

"Oh My" John said watching the flying dinosaurs fly around and a tyrannosaurus Rex run past, "how can we get them back to the island" Peter asked, "well, I need my remote control" John told him, "what remote control" Hiro asked, "it was broken a few years ago after an incident at one of the parks" John replied. "This is very extraordinary", "what did it do" Micah asked pulling at his waist coat. "It made dinosaurs come to one place" John replied, "how did you make it" Micah asked, "we put this specific chip that is in every dinosaur in a remote control and then this man did something and suddenly it would bring dinosaurs to where ever you wanted" John told him.

Micah looked at the eudimorphodon that was now sitting on Molly's shoulder, Micah ran and got a tv remote control and then the eudimorphodon came over to him. "Where is the chip" Micah asked John who was still looking out the window, "on the back of it's neck" John replied. Everyone else watched in silence as Micah picked the small flying creature up and looked at the back of it's neck.

It didn't try to run or anything when the chip fell off, Micah took the battery's out of the remote control and then opened it up. "What are you doing to my remote control" Mohinder asked worried, "I need it for the tv", Micah put the chip in to the remote control and then put it back together.

John turned round to see why everyone was now so quiet, he watched as Micah put his hand on top of the remote control and closed his eyes. A tweak here, a little tweak there, Micah said to himself.

Micah opened his eyes.

x

Sylar ran to the police station and pushed the guards out of the way, these hunters were here some where. The guard hit his head and fainted. Sylar looked at the camera's on the wall, he shot a bolt of electric at them all, he had just killed an unexpected Elle Bishop and stole her power.

He went through the hallways, at first he thought it was empty then he noticed that they were all in the jail bit. There was a ball of energy in the middle and three men surrounded it, Sylar put his hood up and pushed all the officers out of the way with his telekinesis. The three men looked at him and a piece of energy came at him, Sylar dodged it and used his telekinesis to hold them up to the wall. The ball of energy disappeared.

One second they were there, the next they were gone and the officers had their guns up to his face. Sylar ducked quickly as they pulled the trigger and shot each other. Sylar slided out of the group of officers. He must have some more teleporters on his hands.

Sylar found his way back to the loft after following the tyrannosaurus Rex, the gang must of had something to do with it. Sylar saw a crowd of flying dinosaurs around the loft and he wondered how he would get past them all. He used his telekinesis to push them apart and got ready for them to attack but they did not.

Sylar saw the gang standing outside the loft, "did you kill them" Peter asked when he spotted Sylar, then he read his mind, "they got away, that's new", "shut it" Sylar told him and pushed past. "Where are you going?" Mohinder asked, "to find Hiro, and if you try to stop me I will kill you" Sylar said sternly. Mohinder backed off.

"Hiro, how do you catch time travellers" Sylar asked holding him up against the wall, "let go of me" Hiro chocked, "not until you tell me" Sylar said and locked all the doors and windows. "get Molly to find them" Hiro shrugged, Sylar let him drop.

Peter smashed the glass and came at him, Sylar threw a bolt of electric at him. "You killed her" Peter asked looking at the ball of electric in Sylar's hand. "It doesn't matter, the sooner we get rid of these dinosaurs, the sooner we can go back to killing each other" Sylar told him and the electric disappeared, "but for now, I need your help so you'd be no use to me dead", Sylar held out his hand and helped Peter up.

_If you tell anyone about this I will kill you, _Sylar said when Peter read his mind. "Molly can you find these men for me" Sylar asked, and took the remote of the table, "noo, don't" Micah shouted when Sylar pressed the button. The tyrannosaurus suddenly roared and Peter pulled the remote to his hand from Sylar's and pressed the button again.

Sylar was very confused, "what did you do to the remote" Sylar asked, "we can control the dinosaurs with it" Micah replied. "So if you can control them by pressing a button why don't you just make them go back to the island" Sylar asked, before Micah could say anything, Peter said "because the force field needs to be put back on and we will need them hunters to do it", "how do we know they will" Sylar asked, "you have the power of persuasion right" Peter said. Sylar nodded.

Micah turned the tv on for them and it showed a picture of the three men. Molly sat down and traced them to a flat not far from where they were. Hiro and Peter went to get them, they stopped time picked them up and then teleported them back to the loft.

"Easy peasy" Peter sighed and sat in the chair.

To Be Continued...


	23. Betrayal

Chapter 23 - Betrayal

"The last one" Peter said guiding the last of the Quetzalcoatlus to the island. Micah landed the helicopter and the three hunters where pushed out, Peter watched as Sylar gave his commands to them "pull the leaver" he told one, Peter got in to the plane and said "come on let's go", "what about Sylar" Micah asked, "move " Peter told him, Micah was pulled out of the way by Mohinder.

Pter put his hand on the helicopter and the blades started to rotate.

Sylar didn't think anything of it, he just thought they were getting it ready. He still though Pete was behind him.

The helicopter rose in to the air just as the hunter pulled the leaver, Sylar said "I hope you enjoy your time here at Hove Island", he turned round but the helicopter was gone. He looked up and saw it in the air, "you bloody...", "what did he say" Claire asked looking down, "I dunno, it's too loud" Maya replied, suddenly she flew out of the helicopter.

She started to fall, everyone shouted but it was too late she had entered the force feild. The helicopter flew away in to the distance. Sylar stopped Maya falling in mid-air though she did not stop screaming, Sylar pulled her over to him and said "you had this planned all along didn't you bitch", "no" Maya choked, "put the lady down" one of the hunters said. "Not by a long shot" Sylar said and pushed him down to the floor with his telekinesis.

"No one betrays me" Sylar told them. He dropped Maya and went over to the hunter guy, "what mysterious power do you have then" Sylar asked, he pointed his finger at the guys head and he stared to scream and it was slit open. The two other hunters just stood there, after they saw what he did to get the power, they just made a run for it.

Sylar turned to Maya and said "this time you will die", Maya stepped back and started to cry, but it did not work on Sylar. Sylar held her up by the neck and said "see you in another life", Maya's neck snapped and she fell to the ground with a thump. "I'll take your power later" Sylar said and turned round.

He could hear shouting and screaming going on in the tree's up ahead. Sylar followed it and saw a spinosaurus chasing the two hunters, one was trying to throw energy at it but his power soon faded. You could see the way the other one was concentrating that he was trying to teleport but it wasn't working.

Sylar turned round and someone hit him, he looked up to see Maya but had he not killed her earlier. "What" Sylar asked, "something the company gave me" Maya told him.

Sylar pushed her away and sighed, so what if she could regenerate like Claire or Adam. He would have to say on this island probably for the rest of his days and now he had a little toy that would never die.

x

Peter guided the helicopter back to New York, Micah sat in the back seat and said nothing. "He's the bad guy" Nikki said, "yeah, but he did help us, he didn't deserve to be stuck on that island" Micah replied with small tears in his eyes, "if it weren't for Sylar, I would be dead".

"It's done now" Peter shrugged, "but you should never betray anyone" Micah shouted at him.

Peter suddenly felt a pang of guilt.

x

A week past, Micah hadn't forgive anyone yet but also blamed him self as he had never told Sylar about what they were going to do.

Sylar on the other hand was trying to figure out if this new power he had gained could help him in any way. He tried to ask the other two hunters who had a spinosaurus on their tail but they were too busy, Maya was somewhere in the jungle.

Sylar hadn't used any of his powers to save up for when he found out how to use this new one. He looked at the ground and thought "so I can't make fire, I can't fly, maybe I can dig" he joked to himself. He went and sat on one of the chairs in the old abandoned lab.

He had read all the files now and there wasn't much else to do.

He did find a copy of activating evolution though, he sat and read it. He looked at the list of ability's that could be around which he could of gain. The digging one was on there, where someone had to step on to soil and think about where they wanted to go.

Sylar tried it out.

He opened his eyes and said "that was one of the easiest thing's ever", now he was back in New York, and Peter would be getting a little visit of an old friend.

The End

--

Everyone please tell me what you thought of my story, I can't wait to see what you say. I also may be doing another crossover soon and would love for the people who have read this one to read the new one.

Thanks to everyone who read it. :)


End file.
